Game of Crimson Shadows
by SunshineNGunpowder21
Summary: There were somethings that changed as Sakura grew up. She grew stronger, she moved on from her hopes of getting Sasuke home but catching the eye of another Uchiha was not what she planned. "I owe you a debt, Sakura," his voice like dark chocolate. "I will pay it back to you whether you like it or not."
1. Time Changes All

**Hello! I know I know! Why am I starting another story when I have two that reeeaaaaallly need to be continued? It is because I have hit a rut and have wanted to continue but lost my motivation on the other stories however I hope to finish them…. Eventually ^^; In the meantime I am still on my ItaSaku hook and will be writing this story until I can finish the others **** Hope you enjoy! **

**For those reading Scarlet Reflections… That will be rewritten as well in the meantime. **

**Disclaimer…. I own my own fantasies! Try to take them from me! **

* * *

"So which one of us are going to go as Sasori?" Kakashi asked over his famous orange book.

"I'll do it. That way you can...," Yamato paused to think of the correct phrase. Keep the team from killing each other came to mind, but he preferred to keep the others from knowing so instead he finished with, "have my back from here."

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle and closed his book with one hand. "Right then." He turned to the red bridge from his spot behind a boulder. "Sakura and Naruto will go behind that log. Sai, I want you next to them in the bush and I'll wait right here and keep and eye on everyone."

"Hey! Why do we have to go down there but you get to stay?! And why does that asshole," he yelled while pointing at Sai, "have to be with us-"

"Shut up, baka,"Sakura whispered hoarsely with a punch to his head. "Don't be too loud!"

"Ow-Sakura...you don't have to hit so hard..." Naruto whined while he nurtured his bump but it fell on deaf ears as she started to creep down to her given spot. Sai began to follow, but Naruto roughly pushed past him instead, almost causing both of them to fall. Kakashi just shook he head with a sigh of his own.

"I wonder if they'll ever get along." Yamato only answered Kakashi with a shrug before heading down to the bridge in his disguise. The wind whipped at Yamato's cloak viciously in waves and continued to rake through the surrounding forest. A jingle from the bell off his hat and the occasional scrape of the wood from the puppet to the wood on the bridge scratched softly.

There in the center of the bridge was a cloaked figure who stared out to the bottom of the crevice. The figure didn't make any moves to acknowledge, Yamato's presence until he was a few feet away; just enough distance to talk while not dropping there guards incase a fight arose.

The white-haired shinobi scanned the landscape with cunning eyes. Each one taking in different elements, searching ever nook in the trees on either side of the bridge. Everything seemed clear and safe. Plan going great...But a trap was meant to feel safe. He swept his gaze horizontally again while looking back at the two figures on the bridge. Hopefully everything would go along as planned...

Just down the way sat the three teens as they watched through the bushes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan...What do you think they're talking about?" Naruto questioned in a low whisper.

"I have no idea," she replied while not taking her eyes from the two men.

"Oh...Hey, Sakura-chan, what was the signal?" he continued.

Sakura sweat dropped at the answer to his question. Now she felt like an idiot. "...I have no idea..."

"Oh..."

Silence blanketed them as three pairs of eyes stared out. Everything was constantly moving; being pushed around by the wind in vicious jerks. Sakura didn't like it. The wind worked well with sound due to Kakashi and Naruto's keen hearing...but made it worse for them as well. If there was any enemy ninja in the area, they had a better chance at moving around as freely as they wanted to without team 7 noticing. Their movement would be concealed from the billowing branches and it would only look like wind.

Unconsciously, she gripped the hilt of her katana that was strapped to her back.

"Hey, Sakura..."

The pink-haired girl sighed irritably and finally tore her gaze from the two men. "What Naruto?"

The blonde only fingered a small stain on his pants before looking up. "Why don't we just go down there all ready? I mean we don't know what the signal is so how do we know if Yamato wants us down there or not?"

"Patience is foreign to you, isn't it dickless?" Sai so generously commented.

Cerulean eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "Shut up, asshole! Or I'll throw you down that cliff!"

Sai only grinned. "I don't think you can."

"Will you two shut up," Sakura whispered hoarsely while squeezing their shoulders in a warning. "I can't believe Kakashi left me with you two."

"Eh, Sakura-it's his fault!"

"Whenever you're around there always seems to be trouble...You sure you're not the one at fault?" she questioned dryly.

Emerald eyes looked back just in time to see Yamato jump away from the now ruined puppet. Kabuto stood only a few feet away with none other then Orochimaru just behind him.

"That bastard," Naruto gritted out. Sakura looked back at the blonde who seemed to do a 180 in attitude. His cheerful self was now replaced by the angry shinobi.

On the bridge, Yamato kneeled from where he landed. _So_, he thought, _this was a trap meant for Sasori...And we fell for it..._

A long tongue flicked around thin lips before a deep chuckle left the Sannin. "Why don't you call the three little rats out to join us?"

Yamato inwardly flinched. So he knew the whole time...With a wave of two fingers, Sakura, Naruto and Sai landed in front of him.

"Give Sasuke back to us," Naruto growled out through clenched teeth.

His answer was another chuckle from Orochimaru before Kabuto grinned and pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose. "We can't simply 'give him back' Naruto-kun...He came to us on his own free will."

"That's right...If you want the information then I guess you have to beat it out of me...Keh, that is, if you can."

Naruto's anger increased tenfold as the Kyuubi chakra began to override his own. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto. _What is happening?_

There was an eerie bubbling that echoed around them with the wind. The chakra seemed to be boiling as the orange surrounded his body and a single tail molded itself. Before anyone could utter a word, Naruto shot off the ground in a blinding, wood crushing speed that shook the bridge before he sent a punch into Orochimaru's unsuspecting body, causing him to be thrown back into the forest before disappearing; leaving everyone in disbelief. Kabuto stared in amazement while Sakura thought back to what Chiyo had said to her.

_"When a jinnurichi learns to control it's Bijuu then they gain unimaginable power..."_"Naruto..."

As if hearing her whisper, he turned his head with cold red eyes to stare at her as if to say, this is me...

Sakura stood up from her crouch and stared warily between Kabuto and Naruto. Not sure who she should be more worried about. What had changed Naruto over the two years?

Kakashi stood behind the scenes. So far, it seemed as if he hadn't been notice so it would be best to keep the surprise on their side for a while longer. After all they may be able to reverse the trap...Then again, maybe not. If Naruto continued to grow tails then he would most likely have to interfere-blowing his cover and the teams advantage. But until then, he would do everything he could from right there...He just hoped that Yamato would be able to use the First Hokage's technique when it was needed.

Back on the bridge, Sakura's gaze turned back to the re-arrival of Orochimaru. At first she thought she had saw his face wince from pain, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished...Could Naruto actually injure him that bad in one hit... Maybe they would get the information yet.

Kakashi narrowed his crimson eye as he stared through the leaves. He could feel the shockwaves of the nine-tail's chakra that stung through the wind. It was getting stronger, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he started to sprout more tails..._Damn it._And like he predicted, two more tails slowly bubbled to wave in vicious jerks with the one before. He pulled his gaze away from Naruto to see Yamato watching the blonde. What was he doing? Couldn't he see that he needed to get Naruto under control before it was too late?

Again he spoke too soon as the Kyuubi's chakra increased in a wave...But Kabuto was already making his move. A lone crimson eye watched as Kabuto summoned blue chakra to his hand before charging at the blonde, but he froze in his steps as soon as Naruto's attention switched to him. With a crushing pressure of chakra and a blinding light, the bridge crumbled into the crevice while sending Kabuto hurtling towards a blinded Sakura.

Everything seemed to slow down as Kabuto hit Sakura, sending her over the edge of what was left of the bridge.

"Sai-Get Sakura!" Yamato ordered over the wind as he tried to keep the bridge up. Sai said nothing as he lept onto his painting of a bird and flew after Orochimaru and Naruto. The kunoichi let out a scream, while she tried with all she had to use her chakra to grab the rocky cliff, but she was too far. "Sakura!"

Her name was swept away by the wind as she hurtled towards the bottom of the crevice. There was a sudden hit to her ribs that pulled her to a solid form. Looking up, she sighed in relief as Kakashi held her around her waist while holding onto the rocks. "Thanks Kakashi...Out of all the times that you chose not to be late I'm glad it was this one."

Kakashi gave her a grin under his mask. "Hey, I'm not that bad..."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing up her breasts. "Yeah you are." Kakashi chose not to say anything seeing as she had a point.

Together, they climbed back up to the top to meet up with Yamato and a distant Kabuto. "Kakashi, Sakura. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Better if we knew what is going on with Naruto and Sai," Sakura said bitterly as she stared at the damage of the bridge.

"I have a clone over there now and so far they are fighting...It seems even, but there are some bad news," Yamato said gravely.

"My guess is that Naruto has gained an extra tail..."Kakashi said in an equal tone.

Yamato answered in a nod earning a questioning look from Sakura. "What does the fourth tail do?"

The two men looked to each other before Kakashi sighed. "Sakura you have to understand that Naruto isn't himself. As soon as the fourth tail appears he looses control. He can't even tell friend from enemy..." He turned to Yamato. "We're going to have to stop him before another tail appears."

"Hai. I know exactly where they are-"

"I'm coming too."

Kakashi turned back to Sakura. "Not this time. I don't want-"

"Kakashi," she said in a firm voice and flaring emerald eyes. "I'm not weak anymore. What do I have to do to prove it? Don't answer," she said when Kakashi started to say something. "I'm going with you and that's final."

"..."

"..."

Sigh. "Alright but just remember that Naruto won't be able to tell you from Orochimaru."

Sakura gave a firm nod but not even a moment later did a sickening cry echo around them and a blur speed past them into the nearby cliff. Dust rolled in waves before it was swept away by the wind to show Naruto covered in a murky blood red chakra that covered his body, making him look like a miniature version of the kyuubi.

All shinobi stared wide eyed at Naruto who swiped a blade away with a jagged claw. Kabuto had now joined the others but no one seemed to pay him any mind as they watched Naruto growl out in a voice not his own; a cry that burned their ears before Naruto snarled at Orochimaru's direction. It was only moments later that Orochimaru's presence joined the others from the other side of the red bridge.

Yamato elbowed Kakashi gently to show him that they were in a bad position. It didn't take a genius to know that they were now the ones that were out of control. On one side was Kabuto, though he didn't seem to be planning anything against them, and on the other was Orochimaru. Of course Naruto was just as big of a threat at this point and Sai was nowhere to be seen.

...Damn their luck.

"Well, I'd say we are all at a disappointing stage now aren't we?" Orochimaru's sly voice was easily heard over the wind and chakra. "It seems as though all our plans have unraveled...what a shame. Kukukuu, but I think that we still have the upper hand."

"Why don't you do the world a favor and crawl under a rock and die!" Sakura yelled with a snarl on her lips.

Orochimaru chuckled while Kabuto grinned at her fierceness. "Now, now, Sakura-chan. No need for disrespect-"

"Screw off! No one was talking to you!"

His grin was wiped off and replaced with disbelief. Since when did she turn into a hot-tempered kunoichi?

"Well, girl, in a way...I am doing the world a favor," informed Orochimaru in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what way is that," Kakashi asked.

The snake sannin cocked his head to the side, "Why should I tell you, hmm? So you can interfere? Kukuukuu. Don't you think you've done enough of that?"

"We could just take care of them now. That way they're out of the way for our future plans," Kabuto suggested while pushing his glasses up higher.

"No one is talking to you!" Sakura so kindly reminded.

Another growl escaped Naruto as he stood from his crater and stared at everyone, his eyes lingering on the group of shinobi near him. Kabuto took a step back incase he needed to avoid an attack. Kakashi and Yamato looked to each other, both knowing that they had to get Naruto under control before Orochimaru decided to attack as well. Razor fangs flashed towards them and four tails whipped wildly as Naruto crouched into a pouncing position. Kakashi knew that if they suffered an attack then it was over. An immortal snake was one thing...a normal shinobi would be like hot fire burning a leaf.

A burning chakra shook the ground as Naruto charged after Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura just as Orochimaru charged at them from behind. Sakura tore her gaze at the two charging shinobi, not sure what to do. She desperately wanted to run to Naruto, but Kakashi and Yamato were already focused on him...But Naruto need _her_-not Kakashi...right?

_Turn around! Turn around, dammit! _

Sakura spun just in time to catch Orochimaru raising a blade while he charged at Kakashi and Yamato's back. Pulling her own blade out, she met him in air, locking there blades in a spark worthy lock.

"Sakura!" Yamato called out over his shoulder.

"Help Naruto! I got this slimy bastard," she said as her lips curled into a snarl. Orochimaru grinned with yellow eyes as he leaned forward, knowing that she wouldn't step away from him when their blades where biting at each other. His breath fanned over Sakura's face as she narrowed her eyes, trying to think of a way to keep him focused on her...and to cut off his annoying tongue.

"Kukuuku, child, I don't think you know what you're getting into." His purple tongue pushed through thin lips to caress her cheek. Sakura turned her head away before summoning chakra to her hand.

"Don't underestimate me!" and with that she sent a fist into his unsuspecting jaw, sending him back into a tree; splintering it and having it collapse across the crumbled part of the bridge. As soon as wood hit wood, the bridge slowly gave way till there wasn't enough to hold the tree, making it fall into the river at the bottom of the ravine. Kabuto stared in shock at her strength and back to Orochimaru who clambered to his feet.

"Sssooo. Tsunade has become your mentor..." Orochimaru scanned the clearing, obviously in thought. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Sakura could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma, depending on how much chakra Sakura puts into the kick or punch. Who knew that this girl had potential? Why hadn't he known about it? Kabuto has never fail in getting information. Perhaps a late bloomer...

His thoughts where pushed back as Sakura charged at him again. He dodged her attack. Left, right, down, right, spin, right, back flip...jump. Finally she stopped and glared at his wide grin. Why couldn't she hit him?!

_He grew up with Tsunade, genius! Use something else!_

Sakura smirked and held her sword out to her side. She would show everyone, not just Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Kakashi and Yamato how much she had improved. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Kabuto charging at Kakashi and Yamato who were using a technique to help Naruto. She had to make this quick.

She pushed chakra to her feet and charged after Kabuto. Orochimaru followed after her. If this didn't work, she was in trouble. Kabuto slid to a stop and turned at Sakura so now both Orochimaru and Kabuto where around her and charging. With practiced agility, she back flipped a few feet away and swept her sword horizontally in front of her while pushing chakra through the blade. Kabuto jumped back but was still slow and stumbled before catching himself, but Orochimaru just charged at her again.

Damn this wasn't her plan. Before she could do anything, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her back into the hard ground. Automatically she felt three ribs crush from the blow. "Sakura! Hold on!" Kakashi yelled out. The kyuubi was fighting the jutsu with everything he had to the point that a fifth tail was struggling to get out. With the fighting happening too close, Yamato was unable to focus completely.

Sakura didn't even have time to get up before a barrage of kunais hurtled towards her. She rolled away, but was stabbed in her shoulder and ankle. Kabuto didn't show any mercy as he kicked her down again as soon as she got to her feet. Again he sent another kick to her, but she poofed in a cloud. _Substitute!  
_

A few feet away, Sakura appeared and punched the ground, making Kabuto trip slightly before jumping away. Orochimaru appeared behind her, but she ran her forefinger along the blade of her sword-from hilt to tip- making it glow with a sharp pink chakra and holding the hilt with two hands. Just as he went to stab her, she disappeared before appearing behind him with her blade to her right side.

Orochimaru froze as a sudden force seemed to take hold of him. But the pressure immediately washed away and replaced by a painful gash across his torso. It wasn't deep, but enough for him to know that he had been underestimating the girl from what he had last seen of her... She really had improved. Kabuto didn't waste anytime in attacking her again. They were sent rolling into a hand to hand combat with occasional use of a chakra scalpel. Sakura received a cut across her upper left arm, earning Kabuto a round house kick to the jaw followed by a chakraless punch to the nose... Let's see how he likes that!

"Yamato! What's happening?" Kakashi questioned.

"My clone..." he said while trying to focus on his technique and his clone at the same time. "Sai is talking to Orochimaru's clone..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. This didn't make any sense. He shook his head. First thing was first. They had to help Naruto or they were all in trouble. What Sai was doing would have to wait. Sakura could fight against both of the Sound Shinobi... "Cut off your clone, we need to get Naruto under control!" Yamato looked back at Kakashi's firm face and nodded.

Sakura gasped as her back hit a tree and the bark dug into her back. A punch was sent to her head but she ducked, blocked but missed the next one sent to her ribs. She bent forward and choked out blood as she held her sides. She had no idea that if you broke the white-haired man's glasses that he would be this pissed!

"Sakura-chan...Why did you have to do that?"

"...I didn't know you were going to throw a tantrum," she stated bitterly.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and pulled her head up by the back of her hair. Blood coated her teeth as she glared heatedly at him.

"Well, I have to say that you've grown into a fine kunoichi...Not even Tsunade had been able to hit me like that." He looked her up and down, sending a chill down Sakura's painful spine. "And you've trained your body to heal broken bones automatically. What a fine kunoichi indeed."

Sakura tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her harder into the tree with his own body. "Back the fuck off!"

He only grinned and pushed himself harder against her. Orochimaru finally made his way to the duo. "Kabuto...I have to agree with her. You've never become this serious after a punch."

"...Hai." He didn't move-didn't tear his gaze away from Sakura.

Sakura held back a shiver from the cold gleam in the Medic's eyes and in the corner of her eyes she saw Orochimaru lean a shoulder against a nearby tree with his arms crossed in amusement. "What do you think you're doing? If you're going to fight me then get me away from this tree."

"..."

Sakura furrowed her brows. What where they going to do?

Kabuto smiled mockingly. A smile that told more then what Sakura wanted to know. She started to struggle, now becoming panicked. She knew that Kakashi and Yamato had just finished Naruto but She could now see Orochimaru's clone and Sai had just joined them...They had enough problems on their hands now and wouldn't be able to help her. Again she struggled, but she couldn't summon chakra to her left arm and her ankle was fractured. Same with her ribs which was better then when they where broken, but let's face it. All those attacks took a lot of chakra and the healing wasn't any less. Safe to say that she was getting in it deep.

"Let go, Kabuto!" She ordered while trying to knee him, but he simply pushed his own knee in between her legs to keep her from doing it again. He still had a hold of her hair and pulled it back farther, exposing her neck to the cold wind and his warm breath. "What do you think about me having my own apprentice?"

Orochimaru's grin only widened. "You mean to put a seal on the child?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on that, but obviously you where."

"Go screw yourself! I would never go along with it!" She exclaimed.

"Not even for Sasuke?" Orochimaru questioned.

Sakura sobered slightly and looked as close as she could towards the Sannin. "...After what he did and what _you_ are-Never."

"Well I think it's a good thing that we aren't asking..."

Sakura began to panic. Any other time she would call out for Naruto or Kakashi, but both where busy being unconscious and fighting Orochimaru...Damn it!

"Last chance! Let go!" Kabuto only chuckled as Orochimaru made his way to the kunoichi. He knew that she wasn't just some vessel. In a war, one of the best things to have was a smart and beautiful kunoichi for seduction missions against the enemy, a high level medic to save more lives so they could fight some again, and someone who could be molded to last until the new generation on Shinobi Nations...Who knew that the package was under his nose years ago. Of course she would be useless as a vessel, but that's why he had Sasuke.

Just as Orochimaru reached them, he bent his head to the crook of her neck while Kabuto watched happily and held her still. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It will hurt a lot, but I promise that I'll make it _all_ go away."

The sharp tips of two fangs touched her skin tauntingly and a new layer of fear pulsed through her skin...Suddenly a shadowy figure stood only a couple feet away...making Orochimaru freeze at the sound of the deep velvet voice.

"She obviously doesn't want to go with you."

Slowly, Orochimaru backed away to face the new arrival while Kabuto twisted Sakura to act like a shield. Emerald eyes widened at the sight of onyx hair, and crimson eyes with a waving cloak proudly possessing red clouds.

"Itachi..." Orochimaru addressed with a frown. "I didn't expect you to invite yourself along."

"Hn."

"Still so much to say and so little time...It's a shame."

"..."

"..."

"I've been his partner long enough to know that he doesn't like to repeat himself," said a deep, gruff voice from behind Kabuto. The said shinobi turned his head slightly behind him to see Samahada pointed at the back of his neck and a tall blue mist-nin towering over him with a toothy grin.

Orochimaru glanced between the two Akatsuki before he grinned. Sakura watched nervously. How did she end up in the middle of all this?!

Not soon enough did Kakashi and Yamato arrive while taking their own place around the Sound-nin. "A party was issued and we didn't even know," Kisame said while looking at everyone at the clearing.

"Couldn't say we came prepared...Didn't even bring any food," he replied in a flat tone. Kakashi risked a glance at Itachi who met his gaze before looking back at Orochimaru.

"We aren't here for anything except Orochimaru," stated Itachi after reading Kakashi's suspicious red eye.

"Then we can call this a truce for the time being?" Kakashi clarified.

"Hai."

Orochimaru's grin slid into a frown. This wasn't going good for him. "Kabuto...Let the child go. We have plans to start."

The medic released Sakura's pink locks, but she angrily threw a punch into his jaw, causing him to stumble back before steadying himself with a hand on the tree.

"Damn, she's a little Hellcat," Kisame commented.

Orochimaru gave one last grin before disappearing in a poof. Shortly after, with a new bloody lip, Kabuto flashed Sakura a smirk and a wink before disappearing in a poof of smoke after Orochimaru.

With the two Akatsuki left between Sakura and Kakashi, neither of Team Kakashi knew what to do nor what to think. It was Itachi that had spoken first, turning to see the two shinobi.

"It seems we will not fight together again after all, HAtake." Crimson regarded the said man calmly before turning to the kunoichi who he had seen only days prior. He wasn't aware of her skills however she seemed to have gained Orochimaru's attention and he knew enough about the Sannin to not take that likely. "Did he mark you?"

The question caught her off guard. In fact it seemed to catch all of the shinobi off guard. Sakura blinked, staring straight to the crimson orbs unflinchingly. "No. Thanks to you he didn't get a chance."

Sharringan met jade before glancing her over, making note of tone legs, soft pale skin and lush corral hair. She was exotic but had the rough edges of a kunoichi. "Good," he said more to himself then to her. He turned his back with Kisame following, slightly confused. "I look forward to seeing you around kunoichi."

And he was gone…

* * *

**One and a half years later**

Sakura had learned a lot from her mentor. Not only to be the best Medic-nin since herself but also to be strong and independent. But if there was one thing that she had learned-intentional or not- it was to understand a language; a language built in silence. Becoming her Sensei's successor had developed her senses in a way that few understood nor had the knack of. She blamed part of it on her previous teacher, Kakashi and his sharp senses. The corral haired apprentice was once again picking up on the tell-tell signs of communication now as she watched Lady Tsunade rub her temples and squint her eyes. The throbbing in her temples was not apparent so Sakura knew well enough to realize it wasn't Sake that had her mentor in a frustrated state. Amber honey eyes dropped to the scroll in the corner of the room that lay partially open that she had no doubt thrown angrily before Sakura had arrived moments after. Shifting her weight tentatively Sakura risked a glance in the same direction and returned back to her stressed Hokage.

She wondered if this had something to do with her team's return from finding what was left of the battle between Sasuke and Itachi-the last of the Uchiha blood. Sakura had managed to trace a faint chakra trail that showed Itachi and another shinobi had left but Itachi's chakra was so weak she had no reason to believe he would survive. The downpour of the rain did not help in the least either as it seemed to wash away Sasuke's stronger chakra away as well. Nevertheless her team felt a weight of relief ease over them knowing that their ex-teammate was still alive after such a horrible battle. But there had been a slight unease to the entire scenario that settled in her stomach. Being a Medic-nin had made her sensitive to chakra more so then she was aware and as she stood next to Kakashi who scanned the area of destruction, she saw-_**felt**_- him bristle at the change of Sasuke's chakra. It was… darker like the depths of a cavern that surrounded and suffocated you in every way; blinding you, deafening your senses till the darkness filled your lungs.

That was not their Sasuke… Whoever had fought was something… sinister.

Was this what years in the depths of Orochimaru's grasps did to a person?

"I had someone look through everything in the tower and Sai went undercover in ROOT as a double agent in regards to this strange story of the Uchihas… " Tsunade finally spoke as she sighed.

Sakura furrowed her brows momentarily drinking in her words. It was…odd how everyone expected Sasuke to return after defeating his brother but after a few weeks he hadn't been seen in any surrounding countries. After Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto debriefed Tsunade about the full story of what happened to Uchiha Itachi and how he murdered the clan for power, she had found holes in the tale. A hole that Kakashi had always wondered and now that Sasuke had yet to return-Sakura and Naruto suspected something amiss as well.

But what?

"Sai found that scroll," she pointed heatedly at the corner of the room with venom in her voice, "In Danzo's restricted secret office. To keep things short, it says that '_Uchiha Itachi, as spy, was not to be granted pardon for any reason__** if**__ his mission was a success_…"

Sakura blinked. "You mean from a past mission before the… attack on his clan?" she tried to word correctly.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. It was signed and dated _after_ he had fled the village the night of the massacre. Seems a little bit strange don't you think?"

She drank in her words. Itachi on a mission after he killed his entire family? What? How would that be possible?

"Sadly, that was the only piece of anything regarding the massacre or Itachi in ROOT. Kakashi had assumed that if something was amiss and Danzo was responsible then he would keep a souvenir… apparently this was the closest thing to one and it sure as hell doesn't go along with the story of the older Uchiha killing his family for power." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and regarded her apprentice approvingly. Jiraiya was out training Naruto out of the village for the next month and Kakashi had pressing matters with an informant in a village in Iwa so Sakura was the only member there to hear what the material was. It did not matter due to the fact that this was about to turn into a mission briefing.

"Are you saying that you believe he never killed his family for power?"

"I'm saying that it doesn't make sense to massacre your clan and then be assigned a spy mission that same night. Regardless of the mission he had, there is no excuse to suddenly go mad and kill those you love. I never met the young man but there is enough records and people like Kakashi who had worked around him enough to realize he was clever and pushed to be stronger by his father. The point is," she grounded out tiredly, "is that there is something wrong with this whole picture and as a member of Team Kakashi, you have a right to know. As for why you are here," she pulled another scroll from her desk and tossed it to her. "You mission is to go to Tea Country and do some scout work."

At this Sakura furrowed her brows. "A Scout mission? Shishou, is this because Naruto and Kakashi aren't with me because you know I can handle a better mission-"

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted in a low tone. "I wouldn't assign my apprentice any rookie level assignment." There was humor and amusement shining in her honey eyes as she regarded Sakura with a smirk forming. "Don't underestimate the mission before you hear the details."

Sakura returned a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Nah," Tsunade waved off and leaned over her desk in a very un-hokage like manner. Sakura was like a daughter to her. "It is something though that is very delicate and no one would be able to have as much finesse as you. There have been rumors of Team Hebi in a village in Tea Country. Sasuke is said to have been spotted with them. You job is to see if these rumors are true. We will need to see how to go about the Uchiha especially with Akatsuki making moves and adjustments. Besides I trust you the most seeing as you have handled many missions in Tea Country this year."

Tsunade sat up a little and laced her fingers together and studied Sakura with steady eyes. "But…I cannot express the severity of this, Sakura. If you find him then Do. Not. Engage. Keep your distance. No matter what feelings you have-"

"Shishou," Sakura interrupted with her brows furrowed. "I told you I don't feel like that anymore. He is better off dead if he tried to kill Naruto."

Tsunade nodded after a moment passed. "Like I said, don't engage no matter what. He is a threat and a bombshell as far as I know. If you do find Team Hebi then just study, try to find where they are going and report back here. It is likely they could have moved on but we cannot make assumptions." She picked up some stack of papers and shuffled them together. "I will give you two weeks to complete this."

"Hai."

* * *

In a forest near a small village in Tea country, a flash flickered through the trees. This flash jumped from tree limb to tree limb with only the whisper of her heeled shoes tapping the branches. A white cat-like mask stood out of the darkness with simple pink lines outlining the eyes and whiskers. The dying circle of the sun gave the kunoichi an eerie glow and with the speed that she moved.

Finally the figure came to a stop at the edge of the forest. With the glow giving off the silhouette of the figure, you could tell that it was a young woman. Jade green eyes looked out through the leaves to see the said village lights not too far in the distance. Looking behind her for the umpteenth time that day she pulled down her mask and tied it to her belt so the cloak hid the mask and her Konoha headband that hung around her neck. With a quick set of hand signals, she activated a genjutsu. The glow of her green chakra that had surrounded her dispersed and her form was covered in the young night's shadows as her pink hair had turned to a new long brown that hung to the middle of her back.

Pulling her hood closer over her head to cover up her new identity, she summoned chakra to her feet and darted towards the village. It was only twenty minutes later that she reached her destination. The village was small; average for missing-nin locations. Nothing special. It was more of a stop for desperate travelers or shinobi in need of shelter. On such a cold night, the bars would be packed and hotel rooms booked. Most of the slime-ball shinobi would be out looking for a score.

With this in mind, the cloaked woman hugged her cloak tighter and made her way towards the inn, all the while ignoring the drunken cheers and a brawl in the bar not more than fifteen feet away. She walked into the lobby of the hotel and took a mental note that there was a group of three Sand-nin at a couch, drinking. _Hmm…What are Sand Shinobi doing here? They must be passing through._

Not bothering to take her hood off for fear of her Konoha band showing, she went to the desk where a grubby short man sat with his nose in a magazine. She wrinkled her nose at his stench and waited a moment for him to acknowledge her.

"Sorry but there are no rooms tonight. Try the other inn on the other side of town," he said in a hoarse voice without looking up from his reading.

"For your sake, you better hope there is a room, old man," she said in a demanding, but almost lyrical voice.

Immediately the man fell over his chair in surprise, effectively spilling his coffee all over his magazine. The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh…it's you," he said with an apologetic voice as he sat up. "O-Of course we have _your_ room." He dug in his desk frantically until he found the key. Handing it to her, he noticed that he had the wrong key. _Oh Crap!_ Quickly he took the key from her reach and laughed nervously, which sounded more like a cough. "Uh…I forgot it in my office…I'll be right back." And he was out of there.

She held back a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples. All she wanted was a room to rest. She had been to Tea Country many times as this brown haired kunoichi alias with her story as a dangerous missing-nin. Since she had passed the Anbu exams 10 months earlier, she had to make another identity for small missions like this when she was alone without her team.

Taking a glance around the room out of boredom she noted the changes in design to the all too familiar Inn.

Same ugly frosty pink walls…same leather couches…same coffee table…sigh. _Nothing new…big surprise_. Rolling her eyes again, she noticed the sand-nins in a deep conversation.

_Hhm…What is the gossip now?_ She shifted slightly and summoned chakra to her ears to hear.

"They said Akatsuki is starting to find new members. A few new faces have been seen with the group," started a young man with spiky black hair that had blue tips.

"I heard that they were fakes. They go around wearing cloaks as a disguise just trying to get a rile out of villages." This was an equally young man who had a bandana style forehead protector that covered up his bald scalp.

Mulling over the words, she highly doubted that any shinobi was stupid enough to _pretend _they were Akatsuki. Even Naruto would know that it was dumb. You would only paint a target on your back by ALL villages AND Akatsuki. But Akatsuki would probably get their hands on you first and make an example of you to all other missing-nin to not toy with them or their image

A cold shiver racked her spine at the thought.

"Here you…are…miss," panted the manager who had finally got the key.

She turned her attention back to the man and took the key, and placed a handful of money on the table. She turned down a hall, ignoring the good night that the short man called to her.

_So…Akatsuki are watching shinobi to fill in the ranks? Perhaps Sasuke is being hunted down by them for killing Itachi…_

At this she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Like that would stop him from coming home. As far as she was aware, he hadn't returned to Konoha and therefore he had no wish to be with her or Naruto or Kakashi.

He was a stray that needed to be put down.

She came to a stop at her door and slowly opened the door a crack. She did a quick check over on the door to see if there were any traps. Once satisfied, she opened the door and walked in. With a soft click, the door locked and she turned the lights on. She then proceeded to check the room. She put a trap by the window and door while hiding a kunai in the bath room and behind the head board.

Once secured, she sighed and pulled out a small book from her kunai pouch and marked the end of the day on the calender. She had searched for four days already through Tea Country and there had yet to be any sign of Team Hebi. She had to admit she expected something but there had yet to be a single trace of them in the area to hint they were around. But she had a week and a half to find them still and she was sure she just needed to widen her search.

Running a hand through her locks, she shook her thoughts away. Tsunade did say they may have moved on but she still wanted to find _something_.

_At least you have an important mission that Naruto would die to get._

A small smile pulled at her lips and she unclipped her cloak and mask before walking to the bathroom to wash her face. The day's sweat and dirt clung to her skin from her travel. She had ran all day, had a small confrontation with some thug missing-nin (that she handled happily) and had no sign of Team Hebi. Well the whole day didn't go to waste as she thought over her small battle with the three shinobi that tried to rob her. They hadn't been much of a threat but she enjoyed putting them in their place.

**Six hours ago**

"_Hey babe… you look lonely. You could use some company tonight," the leader said smugly. _

"_I'll pass," she had said and started to walk around the men that invaded her path. Jade eyes didn't miss the shock that passed over their faces. _

_A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her upper arm before pulling her against him roughly. She narrowed her eyes as she gave him a cold glare. "Let go," she ordered calmly but a sharp edge was in her tone. _

"_It wasn't a request, girl," he growled, ignoring her own order. _

_Before he could breathe out another word, she gripped his hand and twisted with a small amount of chakra, effectively snapping the bone clean through. A cry pierced the air and he backed away, holding his arm limp by his side as he cursed at Sakura. The other two stepped back as well and stared at her warily. _

"_Anyone else want my company?" she asked coldly. _

_None moved._

_She turned to continue down her path, feeling slightly proud of her skill. She had come a long way since she was that little love struck girl—_

_A whistling drew her attention as she spun suddenly and deflected the kunai before sending three senbon into the flesh of the three men. All three cried out but pulled the needles from their arm, leg and shoulder. _

"_Fucking bitch!" yelled one of the shinobi and started to charge at the smirking kunoichi before falling limply to the ground. The remaining to watched in horror as they two went numb and fell to the forest floor. _

"_Poison," she explained as she stepped towards them. "I gave you only a small dose. It will leave you immobile for a few hours. You will live though…." She kneeled before them and pulled a strand of her hair out of her face. "Next time, don't pick a fight you will lose." _

Sakura smirked. Anbu…. She had kept it a secret from Naruto, knowing he would be upset she took the test before he could even take the Jounin exams. She had surpassed both teammates now-well in rank-but in skill she would like to think she was their equal. But Sasuke was another matter. He wasn't a Konoha Shinobi not to mention he tried to kill Naruto….twice. He was lower than anything she could expect to come across….

His equal? She scoffed. Even if she was a genin she was better than him. Skill didn't make up for how you treated those that loved you.

Sakura rinsed her face with cold water before grabbing the edge of her shirt to wipe away the water. Looking at the mirror to her reflection she couldn't help to note her rings under her eyes. She didn't like going on missions without another teammate to just ease the tension in travelling. It always helped to have an extra pair of eyes to watch your back not to mention having company.

Sakura turned and walked to her temporary bedroom while grabbing her weapon pouch and sitting on the ground next to the night stand. She was sure that the floor was much cleaner then the bed which she swore to herself had flees, and bodily fluids she had no desire to be near. With careful hands, she set her kunais, senbons, and shuriken neatly in front of her crisscross legs before pulling a water stone out to begin sharpening. The senbons were the only ones now needing to be sharpened considering as it would take the beeswax off the tips. She had specially blended a poison that attacked her enemies' nervous system with one hit. If the enemy was to take two senbons with the lethal tip then it was likely to cause permanent damage such as paralysis. The coating over the poison was cleverly done with beeswax just thin enough that as soon as it pierced warm flesh, it would almost melt away for the poison to seep into the nerves. It was a proud moment for her shishou when Sakura explained her findings.

As she sharpened her blades, she was drawn from her thoughts as a loud group of jeers and crude language passed by her room. She flipped the kunai in her palm instinctively and narrowed her eyes, feeling for the five chakra signatures in the hall. They had stopped momentarily in front of her door, paused, then continued towards the stairs.

Letting her breath out she didn't know she was holding she became aware of just how many chakra signatures were in the building. That only meant one thing… Many enemy shinobi were around her, under her and above her. If they knew a Konoha Shinobi was here then she could be in trouble but she wasn't worried too much. She had been here in this town many times. No use to grow paranoid now.

But she couldn't help but feel the prickle on the back of her neck as instinct told her that the night would hold more then she was prepared for.

* * *

**Alright I will leave this off here. The next chapters will be a little longer. This was just to get it started. Hope you like **** Please review. I hope to update soon! **


	2. Irony

**Wow the reviews are amazing! Thank you so much! I hope to keep you fellow readers interested! Enough with my ranting- On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then it would be SakuIta all the way! **

Sleep took Sakura shortly after she finished sharpening the last of her shuriken. The night shadows were her only comfort as she dozed lightly with her back against the wall and her legs crisscrossed in front of her. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep in the bed that no doubt was infested with Kami-knew-what. Heavy footfalls down the hall stirred her to some extent but it was the light cautious steps that she was listening for as she dozed serenely. The heavy footfalls would only be from those drunk and stumbling back or too exhausted to do anything except get to their beds. They were not the threats.

Hours passed like this as she barely stirred. Her head would occasionally dip to the side and she would right herself back up before closing her eyes; letting her thoughts drift to her warm soft bed in Konoha. _Stupid Sasuke._ It was his entire fault she was here on a hotel floor sleeping by herself.

As her thoughts grew hazy and her muscles relaxed once again, there was a sudden sharp jolt that tore her eyes open.

"What-" she started out in a groggy tone as she allowed her eyes to take in her moldy room. Instinct told her that something was off which was enough reason for her to pull her weapon pouch around her upper thigh. Fingers reached out to grip the smooth fabric of her black cloak just as another jolt hit her senses ten-fold.

Chakra… A very recognizable chakra had flared in a violent wave that no doubt went unnoticed to civilians and many lesser trained shinobi.

"Could it really be…?" she trailed off to no one as she jumped to her feet and raced to the door-her cloak long forgotten. Cold brass met her tepid flesh as she gripped the doorknob and paused, waiting to feel the chakra once again and locate where it came from. A minute ticked by in agonizing slowness and she was about to turn back to her declared "bed" when the chakra flared-this time in a strong wave that told her there was a fight above her on the next level. Whoever had the familiar chakra was now racing down the hall and she could feel two foreign signatures following in chase.

Throwing the door open and rushing out, Sakura ran down the hall towards the flight of stairs at the end. Glancing up to the ceiling and passing light fixtures, she tried to imagine the shinobi running above her. A sudden high pitch screech pulled her attention back to the hallway she was in and jade eyes widened as she summoned chakra to her feet and ran along the right wall-just missing a hard impact with a woman and man stumbling to their rooms drunk.

"Watch it, Pinky!" the man slurred at her but never gave her a second glance.

_Pinky? Oh crap! _

_Nice going. You forgot to activate your disguise._

Mentally slapping her forehead, she landed back to the floor and continued as she nearly reached the stair way. No use changing her appearance now. Jade eyes looked above her, feeling a sudden flare of the familiar chakra again build up dangerously. She didn't know who or what was going on but she knew she had to find out soon.

Sakura slid to slow down and was going to make her way up the stairs when a sudden BOOM shook the entire hotel, causing the structure to shake and herself be thrown back a few feet. Screams were drowned out and all she could hear was a loud high ringing in her ears and a pounding that racked her body from the hard impact. Dust rolled in waves through the narrow hall, blinding the coral hair kunoichi as she stood to her feet and stepped forward. Her world spun while a small trickle of blood dripped from her temple.

But it went unnoticed when she saw the sudden hole in the wall that reached three feet from the ceiling above her, showing the crisp darkness from outside. _The entire wall must be blown out on the floor above_, she mused to herself before the chakra alerted her to the fight that now progressed outside. Leaping to the ledge of the broken hotel wall, she squeezed through, catching a glimpse of three dark figures fighting in hand to hand in the empty street. The kunoichi jumped from the crevice and landed soundlessly on the alley road; crouched in the shadows she pulled a kunai.

_"Like I said, don't engage no matter what. He is a threat and a bombshell as far as I know. If you find Team Hebi then just study…"_

Tsunade's orders rang clearly in Sakura's mind and she hesitated. What was she supposed to do? It was only one man against two—

More foreign chakra alerted her to an ambush that had been waiting for the lone shinobi.

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Now this was just great!_ Her instincts told her to step in and help the man but her Shishou's orders hung over her head in the air as if the Slug Princess was scrutinizing her at that very moment with honey eyes. What was she to do? Allow this man to fend for himself? It wasn't Team Hebi out there now though it was likely to be Sasuke. However that chakra signature was too unstable for her to tell for sure. Whoever held the familiarity was wounded and deep down she knew she had to help. "I'm sorry Shishou," Sakura growled out and ran to the aid of the shinobi who was now fleeing a few blocks away.

Charging chakra to the soles of her sandals, she darted through the wreckage of a small wagon that was shattered through the battle. Catching up to a darkly dressed ninja who sensed her, she was unprepared for a kunai to leave his grasp before his eyes even landed on her. Pain spiked through her ripped fleshy hip before she sliced his throat; not taking the time to slow down to watch his body fall lifelessly.

The second one was not as clever as her first victim even as he finished a jutsu just as the kunai that held the blood of her enemy sliced through the back of his skull with a crunch of marrow splintering. This attracted three other shinobi from their primary target that had now reached the town limits with two more ready to attack him. With three of the ninja charging at her, she flipped high onto a building roof while throwing her poisoned tip senbon into the invading enemy.

Three needles hit one man and she knew he would not live past the next hour. The other two shinobi only flicked the senbon away with their kunai before landing on either side of Sakura. Her pink hair waved in the cool night wind and she cursed that the clouds hid the nearly-full moon from sight. She could really use some natural light to see the attacks right about now. Before a breath could be blown to pumes in the air, they attacked, both going in to the kill mercilessly only to find a substitute in her place; but the man on her left soon after fell to the rooftop with a thud before rolling lifelessly to the earthy floor with a dull sound and a kunai through his collarbone. The Konoha-kunoichi was already jumping down and following the path of destruction from her mysterious ally who had managed to throw his kunai at her attacker from an amazing distance. She was shocked to say the least. That throw was nearly 250 yards…. Who else could throw with that kind of accuracy?

_Other then Kakashi…_

Well she knew this man…this wounded shinobi with little-to-no chakra reserve left was not her allusive Sensei.

After a few moments of running after the others, Sakura felt the soft drip-drip-drip as rain began to fall from the ominous clouds above her. The lights from the town had soon vanished, leaving her alone in the dark of the forest that held little cover from the rain that began to pour harder. The throbbing pain in her hip was now growing numb from the cold and her bangs stuck to her forehead, causing her search for any enemy-nin a little more difficult. Warm blood was beginning to ooze down her medic-nin skirt and her face from the explosion but she brushed it off. She knew she had to focus on the deadly silence of the forest. It took her another 30 seconds of running before she finally had to stop and leap into the high branch after the mud was becoming too thick to run in.

Wind whistled the trees and the large oak branches waved portentously with deadly groans in the bark. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled her hair to a ponytail and tied her Forehead Protector as a headband to keep hair from her face. There was not a single ounce of chakra leaking anywhere in the forest and deep down she second guessed herself whether the enemy-nin were actually in the area or not.

_They're here. They must have lost their target and he's hiding._

Her Inner-voice was right. Taking her lead, she hid her own chakra and pulled her finger less gloves on, knowing that this was going to get tougher now that the enemy knew she was involved.

Carefully she looked around but the sting of rain was hard on her skin like the callous of wasps so she decided she would brave the unstable, brandishing branches that offered some protection from the rain then the thick mud of the forest floor. With steady leaps and chakra summoned to her feet, she focused on not slipping on the wet bark. It would help no one if she was to fall from thirty feet up. Minutes ticked by and her progress was slow but she stayed focus. As Tsunade's apprentice, she was sensitive to chakra as long as she did not rush through it. So why wasn't she detecting anyone? Where were they at? Did they manage to kill him and leave to return to their village?

Impulsively her eyes widened as the distant light from behind a few trees and a following delayed BOOM echoed through the silence, sending flocks of birds scattering into the rain filled sky and the crashing of a tree that creaked and groaned unto the muted roll calling that it hit the ground. Sakura spun to her left before sprinting around a few trees where she had seen the flash of light to find a broken branch and fallen tree in its place. With her heart leaping to her throat, she immediately scanned the pathway with emerald eyes until they were drawn to three figures leaping through the branches at her flank.

"Sasuke?" She called out, trying to find which was enemy behind the veil of the night's blanket. She knew it was a shot in the dark but if any of the three shinobi were from Team Hebi then they were sure to respond.

In place of an answer, she saw another flash of light 200 yards away with an echoing boom. Sakura gritted her teeth and pulled her Katana out with a _shing_. Perhaps it wasn't Sasuke or anyone from Team Hebi but she was in this fight now and there was no way she was walking out.

The Konoha-kunoichi jumped to a high branch to push off into pursuit of the shinobi and his attackers when she realized the branch she was on had been layered with explosive notes. "Kai!" was heard above her on a separate branch and before she knew it, her body was thrown to the ground where a full view of the sky and rain clouds was seen in a paused stillness before all air was robbed from her lungs from the impact of the hard ground. A cry pushed through her chapped lips and she blinked the small blur from her vision in time to see a shower of something bigger then rain drops hurling towards her. Rolling her back in the slightest arc, she flipped over her head, missing the senbon blades that embedded the hard stone ground.

"The only hard ground around here and I managed to land on it," she bit out angrily to herself. A presence was behind her before she could even stand and she was kicked in the ribs, sending her against the ground once again. "Damn it!" she growled under her breath and pushed to her feet before another of the two men could attack. She had to obtain her distance to get her bearings on the situation! This time a third man landed next to her and made a swing to slice into her thigh, but all he met was a log in her place.

"Where is she?!" he roared angrily whilst he pulled his sword from the log with both hands and a foot to the wood.

Sakura took a deep breath with her back against the tree before she risked a glance around the branch to see the three men below her. All three wore the same light grey attire with a mask much like Gaara's brother and what reminded her of Sand's long sleeve shirts. Were they from Suna? Why would they be all the way over here? And what reason would they have to attack her or this other man so viciously? They weren't giving her any chance to defend herself at all.

"There she is!" alerted another man who pointed straight at her.

_Move now!_

"Don't have to tell me twice," she whispered aloud as she made a move to the recent blasts that were now growing farther away. Sadly, two ninja countered her next branch and she was forced to retreat into the opposite direction. These three knew team work and exercised it to great precision which made it harder for Sakura to stay focused on every one of them. However team work wasn't everything when they didn't use any jutsus and she knew that mainly hunter-nin reacted in this type of formation. As she ran through the untouched forest with only the rain pounding down in between the leaves, she was quickly forming plans. She would have to use something powerful and quick enough for them not to dodge but with the speed they used, it would be tough.

The third man appeared before her with a kunai at the ready with the two still following closely behind, but she was already expecting this move to their chagrin. The _shing_ of her kantana was heard through the taps of their sandals before the clash of metal against metal followed eerily. The man hadn't expected her to have so much force; ending with him falling to a bruising connection to the branches below with no way of gaining a grip on the slick bark. The kunoichi spent no time watching the fall when the two others landed behind her.

"Shiroi Mahou," she demanded in her cold tone before swiping her blade across the air horizontally. Just with her luck, the two men were much weaker when not formed in the three man squad and both were hit with the white chakra blade however as the first man that she knocked off had fallen previously, he had tossed an explosive note under her own feet that exploded, sending her through gravity's pull.

Down she came, colliding with a branch to the backs of her thighs and the middle of her back before all came to a silent impact at the bottom of the ground face first. Shaken leaves fluttered from the tree below as if to hide her from the three men and the pounding of the rain covered her groans of pain; her eyes struggled to open whilst she regained her breath and her grip on her blade tightened with each step the closest man took towards.

And just like that, green eyes shot open and the blade of her kantana bit into the man's leg, causing him to stubble backwards. "Ahh! Bitch!"

The two other masked men attacked, but Sakura spun to her feet, intercepting the kunais and punches sent her way. Around and around they went, stabbing, punching kicking, everything they could to get through the enemy's barriers. It was a useless struggle on the men's part, because her speed was barely detectible before the blade gushed through their arm or leg followed by a punch to the stomach. Finally, both their movements were too slow while they tried to recover from the blows which gave her time to back flip away to safety.

Sudden as the rain had started, there was a crashing thud as an enemy-nin landed in the clearing on his back-dead- followed by the shinobi Sakura was currently allied with. Both Sakura and the stranger started at each other but she made sure not to allow her blade to rise any higher than her hip to show she was not a threat, nor did she face him head on but at an angled stance. Emerald eyes scanned him briefly and she could feel dark eyes taking in her appearance; sizing her up to see if she was a threat. _Of course he would recognize my pink hair_, she thought dully.

The cold night air was beginning to cause a cold front through the forest and the downpour did little to show her the man's face. He was taller than her, lean built that only meant he was built for speed and agility. Tone muscles of lifelong training was apparent under his black shirt that clung to him like second skin and darker hair hung just to his shoulders. The chakra that radiated off of him was deadly but she was correct to assume it was familiar; even as she became aware that he was evaluating her as well. But who was he?

Before another moment could pass, three other enemy-nin burst to the clearing before continuing their battle with the stranger leaving the other three against Sakura.

The first that she had attacked was still on the ground with crimson blood gushing out in uncontrollable amounts across the once grey pants and now soaked, puddle in the earth. Desperately he tried to stop the bleeding with a strip of his torn shirt and shaky hands over the wound. Sadly she had hit the artery and his only hope was in the woman who slowly turned away from him with her blade at her side and hair that had fallen out of her ponytail billowing softly in the wind and downpour while her focus was on the two men before her.

"Leave now and you'll leave with your life," she ordered in a low voice, keeping the battle of her comrade in her peripheral vision that didn't have blood running down her face.

The two men tightened their grips on their kunais and crouched lower into their stance without a word. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the non response.

"That's the only generous action you'll get from me. If you don't take it, I won't even burry your corpses." The temperatures dropped drastically at those words, but neither of the two men made a move to either run away or even spare a glance at their team mate, still clinging to life by staying awake with the blood now pouring between his clenched figure tips.

"You've just made a happy kunoichi," she smirked and pulled her blade up horizontally in front of her chest.

There was a pause as nobody moved for the passing seconds before wind started to pick up eerily faster and faster until her hair was waving across her face like waves upon the shore. Her blade grew brighter and brighter until it was a dark emerald dragon green and her grin turned darker. Ever since she completed ANBU, her new teammates had taught her jutsus with Katanas that required precise chakra control; which she excelled at. Poor bastards didn't know what was coming. The men before her were starting to grow anxious before they charged, not realizing that was what she was planning on. In they came towards her, closer and closer, when one masked man grew sense and jumped to a high branch in time as she stabbed her blade to the ground where lighting spurted up through cracks like waves, engulfing the man charging her as well as the man bleeding to death behind her. The cracks were louder than ever and illuminated the trees and leaves hauntingly through the night before it all settled to the dark and slow breeze, leaving the night downpour as if untouched. Smoke reached to the skies off the two corpses, but her attention was now on the man that landed in front of her.

Sakura pulled her kantana out of the ground and in one fell swoop, she knocked the blade from him, though didn't expect him to kick her legs out from under her where she landed on her back in the slick mud and the grip of blade loosened. Sakura wasn't given the chance to spin away before the heavy body that landed on hers, sending punch after punch at her ribs. The splintering give of one of her ribs made her bite back a cry before it escaped her lips while more from her assaulter connected with precious marrow and flesh.

"Damn it!" she hissed while trying to block herself. With one hard buck of her hips, she sent him off balance, giving her time to twist them around till she was the one trading blows into the body below, though she added chakra to each punch. Hit after hit rained down upon him mercilessly until she took the moment when he was slightly stunned, bloody, and winded to rip the mask off.

Iwagakure? They were Stone-Ninja? Just what the hell was going on?

Before she could do anything else, a hand gripped her ponytail from behind and dragged her off of the man below her. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to reach out for her katana but only fingertips brushed the edges.

"You Konoha-nin need some damn manners! And need to stop meddling in business not concerning you." The voice was edgy but smooth and she gritted her teeth n anger.

"Get over yourself. 13-1 is more than an unfair fight!" She was on her knees and was disgusted. This position was wickedly familiar to her and she _hated_ it.

Hot breath fanned over her wet slick flesh of her neck. "Why are you helping a missing-nin anyway? That would be treason interfering like you did to help an enemy from the bingo books."

What? Is that what she did? But why was that man so familiar? And when they looked at each other… she just knew that he was not an enemy… Was she wrong?

Emerald eyes furrowed. She was in some deep shit….

"What are we going to do with you now?"

The man in front of her that she had beaten bloody sat up and spat blood out at her knees. "Kill her. She killed our teammates. We should slice her throat and leave her."

There was a pause and the man behind her seemed to be contemplating it. She could feel him shrug.

"I never cared much for them. I think we should take her back to Iwa and have our Kage decide her punishment—"

Sakura was suddenly pulled into the air with the ground dropping from under her as her capture pulled her into the branch high above a ten foot fireball that engulfed where they had just stood milliseconds before. The second enemy-nin was too slow and his screams pierced through the air shattering any previous silence the forest had to offer. A blade slid across her throat none to nicely as the man's grip had moved from her hair and had pinned her wrists behind her back. Biting her chapped lips she readied herself to summon chakra to her fist but stopped at the sudden presence of the stranger who landed on a branch opposite of her.

"Release her." The order was colder then the downpour and wind of the night; even the blade at her throat held more warmth then the underlying threat the man held.

But the Iwa-nin behind her laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps a trade would be fair? Your life for her freedom."

The shadows covered the man's eyes but Sakura could feel them narrow at the suggestion. Her heart leapt to her throat as she felt him tense, ready to battle with honed awareness. She couldn't even find it in herself to fight the man behind her. Only hold her breath as the trees around her seemed to separate from the world entirely and the rain came to a muted pounding behind her ears.

"I want more than just her freedom. And it is something_ you_ cannot provide," his voice was like dark chocolate and sent a chill down her spine. What did he want from her? And who was he? His gaze shifted to her and she grew on edge. "It might get too violent for you, kunoichi… Close your eyes."

His order was just a tone softer to her, causing her biting comment to be unexpectedly lodged in her throat. She hesitated.

But he did not; as sudden as lightning, black hidden eye flashed red…

_Sharringan?!_

Emerald eyes closed shut and seconds later the man's warmth from her back was gone and a thud was resonance against the tree. Sakura spun around with wide eyes shocked at the speed the man had appeared with his hand to the Iwa-nin's throat. But she knew the look on the hunter-nin's face as she watched over the shoulder of her savior. Her research of the bloodline limit and years of training with Kakashi was enough for her to recognize that he was in the Sharringan realm and he was not going to escape it alive…

The stranger didn't take notice of Sakura as he leaned forward to the enemy-nin's ear and whispered darkly so only the two men could hear. "I _told_ you to release her."

The downpour was muted to Sakura who looked on stunned at the events before her. Was it really Sasuke? Was he not with Team Hebi anymore? How was this possible? No. This-this wasn't Sasuke… His voice was too…level and dark. It was… expressive. The only emotion Sasuke held was boredom or anger. There was nothing more to him. However, this man had not barked the order at her and even now he wasn't filled with hatred but was…serene. This was _not_ Sasuke.

She was too deep in her thoughts to realize that the enemy Iwa-nin was now on the forest floor, no doubt dead by her ally. Blinking back to her senses, Sakura leapt to the ground below while keeping her eyes on the man above her; being careful to avoid the smoking corpse; courtesy of an Uchiha fireball. After all, they _were_ allies with a common enemy. Key word is _"were"._

_Keep your distance._

Sakura landed with a sloshing of mud curling around her sandals while the stranger landed on the other side of the clearing soundlessly, much to Sakura's annoyance. But she only straightened her stance, readying to go onto the defense at anytime. Now she might get some answers…However it appeared she wasn't the only one perplexed by all of the events. A few moments passed of agonizing expectant silence as both only studied the other through the downpour. After shifting his weight slightly, he was the first to speak.

"Why are you here and why did you help me?" His tone was guarded and untrusting, but held a hint of curiosity in the deep tone.

Tightening her fists she took a deep breath, steeling her shaken nerves. Without allowing any sarcasm at his ungratefulness, she asked in a calm but firm voice, "I was trying to help you … Now what do you want from me?"

There was a tense second that passed. He seemed to relax a little more. "I want to know why you helped me," he repeated flatly.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said slowly after a moment passed as if she was cautious of her own words. "But 13 to 1 is an unfair fight for anyone to take."

The man, who she assumed was an Uchiha, scanned her once more, looking for any sign that she was an enemy.

_An unfair fight for anyone? Interesting,_ he mused. _Perhaps she wasn't aware of who he was._

Finally he spoke the question hanging on his mind. "You know who I am, don't you?"

There was no use lying_._ "No."

Pause. "And you aren't afraid that I might be an enemy?" This only made him wonder disturbingly if she was toying with him. In his condition, though he tried to keep his appearance strong, he was fighting to stay conscious. If she was toying with him then he would need to stay awake as long as possible.

Sakura could feel a pull at the corner of her lips at the question. Of course she was afraid. After all, finding out he was a missing-nin that she saved and would no doubt be sentenced to treason if Konoha found out made anyone a little scared. But she didn't get a chance to answer as he suddenly disappeared from her sight and no sooner did a second pass did she feel him at her back.

_He was fast!_

She could feel her heart skip a beat and quicken its pace tenfold just as she spun around to face him but was too slow as she found herself pinned to a tree. Her breath hitched in her throat and emerald eyes tried to take in his appearance. Mud and rich life-blood covered his skin that she could tell was extremely pale from the cold and loss of blood. The large tree wasn't much coverage from the rain and she could see the mud slowly being washed from his cheeks and throat. Messy midnight bangs covered his eyes with his shoulder length hair sticking to his neck from the rain and greens eyes searched but there was not a forehead protector marking him to a village anywhere she could see. The way his chakra pulsated ever so softly like an echo told her he was now at the dwindling last of his chakra and his body was nearly at the end of its limit. How he was able to stand strong in front of her with hands on either side of her head, she didn't know but she relaxed a little knowing he was not a threat in his condition.

"So what now? You plan to kill me?" she bit out a little_ less_ aggressively then she wanted. She could feel her compassion trying to claw its way to the surface of her thinking.

"Not at all," he stated matter-of-factly while he leaned in closer, noting the fact that she was surprised of his answer. "But why did you help me tonight?"

"It's not any of your concern," she said back flatly, ignoring the fact she sounded childish, though she was proud her voice didn't shake by the close proximity. What was wrong with her?

Her response didn't seem to shake him either way as he leaned in closer to her. "With the events of tonight," his nose now inches from her and the smell of clean forest was strong under the blood, "you _made it_ my concern."

The way his shoulders began to slouch slightly and his hands slid lower on the bark, she could tell he was starting to use the tree to keep himself upright. But she tried to ignore it… tried to resist reaching out to heal him. Instead, jade eyes narrowed.

"Really…" Pause. "Well, I want to go back to my hotel room now, so if you don't mind…" the young woman put her free hand to his chest to push him away and she ducked under his arm smoothly. Before she could distance herself, a hand gripped her wrist and spun her back around till she was backed up against the tree once again. Green eyes flared and she grumbled in annoyance.

"I didn't say you could go," he announced in a strained tone, clearly starting to struggle to stay awake.

Sakura crossed her arms defensively. "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

The man leaned a little more to look at her and for the first time Sakura could actually see his face after the rainwater washed a little more mud from the pale skin. The dark bangs covered his forehead and almost concealed his eyes but at the close proximity they were in, she could still see his dark onyx eyes….

No.

His… eye.

Across the bridge of his nose was a vacant black pit that stared back hauntingly to her jade eyes that widened in realization. Aristocratic features were now evident and she couldn't say anything, only watch as the man hid his empty eye socket behind his lashes and a smirk curled his lips.

"You don't remember me, Haruno?" His voice cracked but he still held his smirk in place. Sakura could only stare with wide eyes at the man… the dead man that held her to a tree and smiled at her. He shook slightly, whether from the cold or because of exhaustion, she didn't know but the next words suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt her pores breakout in cold sweat.

"The last time we crossed paths, Haruno, you were pinned to a tree similar to this if I recall… How… ironic."

Hands slid roughly down the bark of the tree as the last word passed through his colorless lips and he collapsed forward onto Sakura who unconsciously caught him delicately to her chest. The movement allowed her to come to her knees in slow motion and maneuver the limp body to rest his head on her lap. With him now on his back, she swallowed her voice that seemed to have been lodged in her throat and wiped the mud and blood from his face, hoping to prove she was wrong in her icy assumption of who was now at her mercy.

But dread filled her. She had just attacked a fellow village and helped kill their shinobi for a wanted criminal's life. A criminal who had saved her twice now…

_Shit…_

With a heavy sigh, her gaze softened though she was not aware if it was out of pity for herself or for the man in her lap. "How are you still alive and what happened to you… Itachi."

**Sorry everyone for the wait. We were moving and by the time I completed the chapter, we had no internet till today ^^; But it took me nearly three rewrites until I was satisfied with this chapter. I have to say that I was going in a slightly different direction with their first encounter but it just seemed too boring for her to find him unconscious. So I spiffed it up a bit :D **

**And please. His short hair, missing eye and so forth will be explained soon! Please review! **


	3. Price of Knowledge

**Wow! You readers are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews! Ps... Longest chapter so far :)**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

A crease folded between her brows when the coral haired kunoichi wiped the sweat from her temple with the back of her hand before turning to grab another soldier pill. Exhaustion crowded her senses and it took all her concentration to focus her chakra into the man's internally damaged organs. She straightened her back and glanced at the man lying on the bed comatose and clinging to life with soft breathes. The supple tapping of rain on the window pane was soothing to her mind as she took a tired breath from chapped lips. The damaged to his organs was deep and years in the making which only caused her to come to the conclusion that he had been stricken with a deadly disease, sadly though, it was none that she had ever come across before.

_That doesn't mean I can't fix it though_, she declared with determination.

It was a slow process but Sakura was unwavering to keep Itachi off of Death's Door… for reasons she could not explain. He was the enemy, not only to her but to Naruto and her village. Why was she trying to save him, again?

_Because he saved me… twice. And he never did attack __**me**__…_

Still she was acting out against Konoha and other Villages by doing this and yet she wasn't sure why. Perhaps if she was lucky she would get information from him about Akatsuki… That would make up for her… _treasonous_ acts…

Still not coming to a peaceful reasoning for her helping an enemy, she buried the problematic topic to the back of her mind.

The hotel room was growing darker as the hours melted away bit by bit until green eyes opened to find herself surrounded in shadow. Leaning back against the chair she rubbed the back of her aching neck, flexing her muscles from their stiff position. Itachi still lay unconscious on the bed sheets with his hair falling over his forehead messily and his chest rose and fell calmly as if his body was unaware of how close he was to death. There was no more blood or mire that hindered his appearance but that only let her see the deterioration he had over gone through the short year Sakura had last seen him. Pale skin was apparent and the tear troughs lining his cheeks were deeper then she could remember. Then again she never had much of a chance to take in his appearance before now-not this closely, that is. He had lost weight, _and recently at that_, she pondered while her eyes drifted from his face to his malnourished, yet muscled torso.

Bruises lined his stomach area, from what she concluded was a rarer case of Sepsis, and was due to the internal bleeding. His liver was swollen and kidneys were infected with a dangerous circumstance of blood poisoning that she assumed was also due from the Sepsis disease. How he had not under gone treatment or even tried to seek help was beyond her. Then again, perhaps he had. The situation with his blood disease was enough for her to hesitate a day to research his case before she started to heal. If she wasn't an apprentice to the Sannin Tsunade then she was sure she wouldn't have been able to help him in anyway. Jade eyes wandered back to his face and took in his new appearance. His left eye still remained but his other was empty behind his closed eye lids. A fresher wound was starting to seal over in a deep scar that began next to his nose and moved up above his eyebrow, similar to Kakashi's, though Itachi's was in a half moon shape instead of straight like her former sensei's. It looked to be a couple weeks old but her curiosity was directed to how he lost his eye in the first place. Was it from his battle with his brother?

And what happened to his envious long hair? Now it hung to his shoulders similar to Izumo's length but parted down the center still in his usual fashion. From what she could remember hearing, Itachi always had long hair since he was young.

_At least his hair wasn't like Sasuke's and stood up in the back,_ she thought gratefully. That would be too weird for her if that had been the case. She liked to think of the two brothers as very different though both were traitors as far as she was concerned.

Reaching up, she grabbed the comforter and pulled it over the Uchiha before standing and walking towards the bathroom. Turning back one more time to look at the comatose shinobi, she closed the door behind her, comfortable knowing he wasn't going to wake anytime soon. It was slow progress for her to reverse the effects of his blood poisoning and the next day was going to be the most strenuous. There was no more time he could afford to wait for treatment or else he was sure to die within the next month.

_There you go caring again._

Damn her conscious. There was no upside to this and no matter how many times she had told herself the day before to just leave him in the forest, she couldn't. She was royally screwed.

But no matter how much she battled her conscious, she would only make it worse.

"Damn this mission," she said while shaking her head at her reflection, hating that she bothered to help him at all when she could have went back to sleep. Grudgingly she pulled her clothes off, desperately needing a shower. Now she was too deep into this that she was going to have to ride it out and see if she could pry information out of Uchiha Itachi… At this she scoffed and turned to twist the water on in the shower while stepping in. "Like I can interrogate him and get answers about Akatsuki."

If it was that easy than life would be better and they wouldn't be out hunting tailed-demons anymore. Instead she would be home sleeping in her own bed and not out looking for Sasuke…

_Oh shit_… Her eyes widened at the realization that she had only a week left to find the younger Uchiha and yet she had a few days work of healing the elder brother remaining. Not only was helping Itachi risking everything she knew and held dear but it was interfering with her mission that could help her fulfill her promise to Naruto that she would return Sasuke for him. Everything just kept getting more and more complicated and she resisted letting her head hit the tile wall of the shower. _Shit, shit, shit_…. At least there weren't any surviving Iwa-nin to report her attack on their hunt, right? That had to be something.

Closing her eyes she let the warm water run down her muscles, soothing the ache away and relax the tension. Her hair clung to the middle of her back like second skin and she reached for the shampoo to start washing her coral locks. If there was one thing she was grateful for was it was that they-_she_- had managed to get a nicer hotel room out of the experience.

_1 Day and 7 hours earlier…_

_Itachi hung lifelessly from her shoulder as she half dragged; half carried him through the thick mud of the town street. It was roughly 4am and the streets were filled with the hotel residence that had been evacuated from the building after Itachi's explosion had taken out a large portion of the wall. Tea Country shinobi scouted around and inside of the building, making sure it was stable and wouldn't collapse into another neighboring structure. With the many people looking for the ones responsible for the damage, she knew she could not risk being seen. Sakura cursed silently and quickly navigated the limp body into a desolate alley way where she lightly set Itachi's body down to the ground and held upright against the wall. _

_Never in her dreams would she ever imagine Uchiha Itachi being so vulnerable and at her mercy. _

_After activating a small genjutsu to hide his presence, as well as her appearance, she peak her head out to see if there was any unwanted attention sent her way. Finding none, she stepped out and started towards the hotel casually until her eyes landed on the man she was looking for. In his plump and sweaty glory, she strode over to him with purpose, ready to give off her performance. The grubby short man wore a stained off-white tank top and his bulky arms were laced with thick hair. She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the odor she could smell through the fresh rain air. _Apparently his stench got worse with rain like a wet dog_, she mused. _

_His back was turned towards her as he complained about the offensive damage done to his "flawless" hotel with one of the officials who didn't seem too interested in what the hotel owner had to say. This only seemed to piss off the owner more and if she didn't have a missing-nin under her watch, she would find it amusing. Instead, her scowl was firmly in place and she could feel her chakra thinning from her overuse. She had to be quick if she wanted to keep the genjutsus working. _

_As if sensing her disgust at the situation, the short man turned around and the red cheeks from his previous annoyance diminished at her sight. _

"_Oh… miss, um I'm s-sorry about the inconvenience…" he took a breath, "but I won't be able to r-refund you for your stay tonight." His last statement was rushed and almost ran together._

Good, he better be afraid of us, _her inner commented._

"_No refund? I expect to have my money back, _especially _after having no sleep," she growled out in irritation with narrowed eyes. _

"_W-well, I need to have money to r-repair the damage… Business has been slow lately a-and I, er-haven't put aside enough to uh…repair it…" _

_Sakura raised her hand to rub her temples, not missing how the man flinched ever so slightly, expecting a slap. At this she held back a smirk, knowing that she at least had some respect even if it was out of fear. She had never hurt him or laid a finger on him before but he at least knew she was not to be messed with. "Then at least let me get my things from my room." _

_This time, the official who had stayed silent finally spoke up. "I won't be able to allow that, ma'am. We haven't searched to see if any explosive notes or traps have been rigged inside yet."_

"_I can assure you," she started in a legitimately annoyed tone, "that I left that hotel safely and can do it again right now. Nothing will be set off." _

"_I'm sorry, but we won't be able to allow it." He was a taller man with ruffled salt and pepper hair. He wore a forehead protector around his temples and sported an all hunter green shirt with fingerless gloved. There was a weapon pouch on both thighs and a pair of Sai's to his lower back. "I'm sure you are a capable kunoichi and I am not insulting your skills, however I need to do my job here and keep everyone safe." _

_Sakura understood she was only making his job difficult and no amount of intimidation would sway the owner's mind with the Officials behind him. Sighing, she turned around without another word and walked back to the alley way. This entire mission was beginning to be a real pain in the ass. Luckily she didn't have much of anything except her cloak and an extra pair of clothes n the hotel room but her cloak would have kept her warm and dry… Something she knew she really needed for the next week and a half. _

_Never the less, she had gathered her limp victim and meandered to the opposite end of town through the shadows where she knew a few nicer hotels would have vacant rooms. But paying for it was another issue, she soon found out. With the cheapest hotel now out of business until the repairs were made, that allowed the other hotels to rack up the prices within hours…_

"_Damn thieves," she had mumbled after the receptionist told her the price. Sakura strode back to Itachi's unconscious body, ready to just find shelter in the forest before an idea hit her. Why was she going through all this work for a criminal-nin? It was HIS fault she was in this predicament. "Screw it," she shrugged and reached into his pockets un-bashfully until she found his wallet and money. _

Hell yeah! Look who gets to stay in a nice hotel for once!

_With a wide mischievous grin, she turned and walked back to the now rude receptionist. Apparently she did not find Sakura's "thieves" comment cute but took her money either way before handing her the key. Once Sakura had gotten both her and Itachi into the room and out of sight, she had readied to heal his wounds before tying him up and going to bed. _

_In the morning she would try to pry information about Akatsuki out of him…. At least that was the plan before she realized the amount of damage that his disease had caused and that it was a miracle he was even alive. More questions came up to how he had lost his eye and who had taken it. Could that be the reason why Sasuke had not come back to Konoha? He was having his brother's eye implanted somewhere? _

_At this Sakura had scowled and was determined to get answers but research on her patient's current case was her first priority. If she didn't start her work soon she was sure he wouldn't wake up. _

Present

She had not realized healing him was going to take this long to do. She assumed a day would get him well enough to wake up and answer questions but it was obvious she had underestimated the damage done. The question on whether she was actually wasting time healing him for answers she wasn't sure she would get was starting to seem more likely. However, the possibility of the answers she COULD get far outweighed even her current mission. Sure, finding out about Sasuke would be important, however finding inside information about Akatsuki would help Konoha, Suna, AND Naruto who were her main priorities over her former teammate.

It was a large risk but a risk she decided she was willing to take.

Rinsing her hair from her conditioner, she sighed again while turning to enjoy the last of the heat the water offered before she would turn it off. It seemed to be the only thing enjoyable at the moment as she, for the first time in days, felt warm and relaxed.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and Sakura instinctively covered herself up in the shower with a scream escaping her lips. Through the steam of the glass door, she saw Itachi stumble into the bathroom blindly, not taking notice of her as he reached the toilet and vomited harshly. Sakura sat their frozen between shock, fear, anger, and confusion. She wanted to yell at him to "Get the hell out" followed with dangerous threats however with Itachi being awake was a small miracle in itself. Not to mention she didn't want to bring attention to her naked form only feet away with a thin glass door the only barrier between her and a dangerous S-class criminal.

Itachi never seemed to take notice of the shell-shocked kunoichi as he vomited again into the porcelain halo that offered some relief before he sat up, still holding himself in a slumped position. His breathing was erratic and Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him struggling to stand.

_Damn, damn, damn! He's going to see me! _

Panic rose and she resisted to open the door on his face before he could turn to see her, hoping that knocking him out would save some dignity she had.

But as her mind raced with "what to do's", he slumped forward once again, just catching himself on the marbled countertop of the sink. His right hand went to his temple with his palm over his empty eye as if in pain before the ground seemed to disappear from under him and he collapsed to the ground with a groan.

"Itach-," she gasped instinctively but stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to care. He was the enemy… She should have yelled at him to get out and sent him a good solid punch like she would to any other man…

_Likely to get me killed_, her inner voice mused.

Except the truth was that the short scenario had frightened her and she couldn't keep herself from turning the water off and reaching out to cover herself in a towel. Carefully, she stepped out and wrapped the warm comfort around her tightly to allow her hands to be free as she bent down to the now unconscious man.

"Er… Uchiha?" she murmured delicately, and hesitantly reached out to touch his bare shoulders. The burning flesh under her touch was a shock to her warm skin and sweat clung to his body. She retracted her hand instinctively and her brows furrowed in confusion. His body was_ not_ supposed to be that warm. "Itachi," she tried again, this time all nervousness gone as she started to switch to medic-nin. With little strain, she managed to turn him over to his back and what she saw shocked her even more. Blood was smeared over his lips and trailed down his chin to his bare chest.

Jade eyes wandered to the toilet and landed on the crimson liquid splattered to the edges and the large blood pool inside. Damn, she wish he would have thrown up in the trash can instead so she could see how much blood he had lost. The water diluted the blood and you could never know exactly how much was vomited accurately. Turning back, she heaved the limp body over her shoulder and took him back to his bed where she laid him on his back with as much ease as possible without losing her towel. Reaching over, she added another pillow to keep his head elevated so he wouldn't choke on any blood if it came up again.

With expert hands, she quickly assessed his vitals, noting how his liver and pancreas was highly irritated however it was his lungs that she found held the most interesting change. They were… healthier? How was that?

She trailed the damage, tracing back to any reason she could find that resulted in him vomiting blood until she found her hands drifting upon his chakra channels to his right eye socket. Jade eyes opened and confusion was apparent on her soft features. His illness was the cause of his organs shutting down over time, although what was his missing eye having to do with the circumstance?

The effects of her previous soldier pill she had taken before her shower was starting to fade away and exhaustion was mounting around her. With soft green chakra, she brushed his hair from his sweat soaked forehead and allowed her chakra to infuse in his skin at his temple and cheek.

"Interesting," she murmured, allowing her chakra to explore a little more, noticing how the Uchiha's chakra didn't resist hers. Again she opened her eyes and sat down next to the man's resting form, taking in everything she had just found out.

Her healing his damage previously had been too much for him in a short amount of time. His pancreas and liver had been highly irritated but both organs were only acting out in pain due to the cleaner blood pumping through. That was to be expected with his blood poisoning being so high leveled. But what she had not noticed earlier was that his lungs were filled with blood, most likely from a recent battle and she would bet anything it was from his fight with Sasuke. After her cleansing his organs, his lungs had acted out on its own and had begun to cleanse itself. It was actually a step in the right direction and looked like perhaps his healing wouldn't be so bad after all if his body was going to work with her chakra so well.

Though that was not what had her stumped. It was his missing eye that was causing severe damage to his blood.

_Someone had forcefully ripped his eye out_…, her inner voice mused.

_Not to mention there was no sign of someone trying to heal the damage or close the chakra channels. It was like they didn't care if he lived… Could Sasuke have done this? Just took his brother's eye and left him for dead? He did try to kill Naruto for the Sharingan power before…_

_So if that was true… Itachi was a casualty from Sasuke's disbandment like Team 7 was… Like she was…_

Soft eyes looked to the shinobi beside her, long forgetting she was only draped in a towel next to a half naked man. The blood around his lips and down his chest had now dried to a darker hue and his body temperature had gone back to normal after she had eased some of his pain. His fever was soon to break and she was sure he would be waking within the next day but until then she had to finish cleaning his blood from his face and ease a little more pain so he wouldn't risk undoing her work.

Standing up, she walked into the bathroom and switched out of her towel and into fresh clothes. Jade eyes searched the hotel room until she found plastic disposable cups and a basin that held extra hand towels, small shampoo and conditioner, as well as an extra bar of soap. Dumping the items out carelessly, she walked back to the bathroom with the basin, hand towel, and two plastic cups. The sound of water running was all that was heard from the still room while she filled the items up and started back to the room where Itachi lay motionless. Coming around to his right side, she sat beside him and rested the basin of warm water on the nightstand between them, noting how he didn't stir during her movement.

_He is so vulnerable right now_, she thought to herself, allowing her eyes to soften. His breathing was soft and slow; any evidence of his previous vomiting attack was not present in his serene slumber. The years seemingly melted away and color returned to his once pale skin, only adding to his handsome features._ If he hadn't murdered his clan_, she wondered to herself, _where he would be now?_ _Possibly an Anbu captain still…_ But would she be friends with him? Sasuke was on her team and it was her, as well as Naruto, who was all the younger Uchiha had. She could only imagine training with his older brother occasionally-possibly a dual between team 7 against the lone Uchiha judging by his skills. They would be allies…

_Like we were a day ago._

At this a scowl clouded her previous peaceful thoughts. She did not need to be reminded of her stupidity for risking so much without even thinking of what she was doing. She had made a royally stupid move that was beyond any Naruto had ever made-Which was saying something.

Sakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of her contemplation while reaching for the hand towel in the basin. Warm steam welcomed her cooler skin as she dipped the rag and rung it out before careful fingers started to wipe the blood from the Uchiha's face. She repeated this over and over until she was satisfied with her work and his new clean features now apparent. Emerald eyes drifted to his scarring wound that was the only evidence of his missing eye. She could heal that wound… But it would have to wait until morning. Her chakra was low and she would only be able to give him medication for the pain until she woke up in the morning. Reaching for her pill jar, she flipped to the right isle and picked out two oval shaped medicines before setting her jar back to her medic pack while lifting the first plastic cup of water.

She paused.

This was… kind of awkward…

She stared between the cup of water and the S-class criminal.

"Come on-stop acting like that," she gritted out to no one in the room. "He is just a patient and if you want answers to help Naruto then you need him alive…"

Taking a breath to steel her resolve, she plopped two pills in her mouth and took a mouthful of water before leaning over to the unconscious man. Lips brushed lips as her free hand eased his jaw open to allow water to pass his mouth. Leaning back, Sakura ignore the tingle down her spine and rubbed his throat coaxingly until she felt him swallow. She took another large sip of water and repeated the process until the cup was empty and she was sure that he had enough fluids until the morning.

Tender hands pulled the blanket over the man's torso and Sakura began to move the extra cup, her kunai, and medic bag over to her bed on the opposite side of the room closest to the window. Her katana was safely tucked under her pillow, waiting for its wielder as she quietly climbed into bed followed by the activation of her genjutsu that hid her from her "roommate"_ if_ he woke during the night. She didn't want any unwanted surprises and after two nights of no sleep, she was ready to crash. With a soldier pill down her throat to help replenish her chakra reserves, she slowly drifted off to sleep, allowing her thoughts to explore the wonders of how much Uchiha Itachi's lips were like silk and very inviting.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for the sleepy kunoichi who grudgingly pulled her body from the bed and to the bathroom all while she made sure to lock the door behind her. The cool laminate floors under her bare feet didn't help her wake up from her groggy state of mind; in all reality it made her want to rush back under the covers to hide away. Alas, there were many things she had to get done during the day with the main thing being her unconscious ward in the other room.

Sighing, she glanced at the mirror and was pleased to see that her hair wasn't in too bad of shape, and a brush would accomplish pulling the frizz back down. Grabbing her tooth brush, she quickly set to her daily routine of getting ready before pulling her hair in a short braid while she made her way back to the bedroom. Green eyes landed on the resting man and a small frown pulled her lips.

_What am I doing? Why don't I just kill him already? _

_Because there were too many unanswered questions_, her inner reminded.

A heavy sigh left her lips and thin shoulders slouched in defeat. Quietly, Sakura walked to the bedside and started her quick assessment of his status and a pleased smile curled her lips. His liver and pancreas was looking nearly healthy and his lungs were strong.

"Antibiotics should help," she mused aloud and turned back to her bed where she pulled the medic pouch out and took notes. Reaching back inside the pouch, she retrieved the pills and carefully selected the antibiotics she needed before turning back to her patient/hostage. The rattle of pills settled as they were placed on the night stand. "Twice a day for the next three days should speed up the healing process, at least until I have finished."

Sakura looked to the Uchiha who lay peacefully next to her and blinked slowly. It was strange. Other than her unease at the situation, _that she put herself in,_ the whole circumstance was actually…. Smooth. She expected to have been forced to tie him up with chakra strings at the very least. Yet she had not had to do anything-however after last night's shower incident, she was wondering if it would be best to have him strapped down. The healing process was starting to quicken surprisingly and she did not want to put herself into a dangerous position. It wasn't like she really knew him after all and he was after Naruto…

Not to mention he killed his family and there was no reason to keep her alive if he woke up angry or disgruntled.

Deciding to opt for the first smart thing she had done in her mission, she quickly set to healing and repairing his damaged blood cells. The internal bleeding was beginning to recede as she let ginger hands start to heal his ailing kidneys. Green chakra soothed his inflamed tissue and relaxed into his surrounding muscle, easing the ache with gently movement before allowing her hands to trail his torso to his chakra channels. For this she rested her palms against the warm skin of his ribs.

A soft moan left his lips and Sakura froze with jade eyes wide. She looked to Itachi's face, hoping he had not woken but was relieved to see he was still resting. A thankful prayer went to Kami as she allowed her shoulders to relax and allowed a held breath to escape. She was not ready for him to wake up so soon.

Going back to work on his chakra channels, she began her process of clearing out the pathways, letting green chakra turn to a cobalt hue as it ate away at the blocked cartilage until she could suddenly feel the rushing of his own chakra surged through like a free river. The sheer force caused her to remove her hands swiftly as the vigor of his strength hit her fully. His chakra source was strong like a heartbeat and it took her a moment to register just how shocking it had been.

_He is extremely strong and …. And his chakra was… fierce... No wonder why he was stronger than Kakashi…_

After a glance to reassure Itachi was still asleep, she raised her palms to his eyes and set to work to close off the chakra channel that was directed to use his Sharringan. Now that he had no eye for his chakra to enter, chakra was leaking into his pores emptiness, causing him to lose more chakra then he used, not to mention poison his blood cells. It didn't take her long to correctly heal the channel and close it off, allowing a soft whisper of a sigh to pass the Uchiha's lips. Jade eyes blinked owlishly at his calm features as a glint of humor passed her face. Before she continued any further, she pulled a needle and syringe out before carefully injecting the liquid into the man's arm to keep him from waking anytime soon. She needed to clean out the inner lining of his eye socket and it was not going to be very pleasant.

_Look at what I can do after all these years…. _

She could ease the pain in those in need and destroy poison from the blood. She could crush mountains and kill with a single touch of her fingers and was a deadly force to be reckoned with. There was no longer a helpless 12 year old girl on Team 7 but instead a full-fledge Anbu medic.

_Sasuke beware_, she thought in amusement as a swell of pride filled her.

After another 20 minutes of healing his damaged eye socket, Sakura grabbed her medic-pouch and set it against her lap before grabbing a towel to clean off the light blood stains on her fingers. She had to fully clean the fleshy wound, causing it to bleed through the tissue pores and stain his pale cheek slightly. With gently hands, she caressed the wet rag over his skin, carefully cleaning any excess blood before grabbing some sterilized pads and covered his now closed eyelid. With surgical tape as the last step, Sakura secured the patch work leaned back to set her medic gear away while pulling rope from her bag and wrapping it around his wrists. She didn't need him to wake up in a drug induced state and dangerous without her there, besides…

It was time to get some lunch.

* * *

The shadow of a man slinked forward through the shadows of the dim hallway with the echo of shallow breathing. It had been three weeks since he had been sent out on his secret mission to retrieve the surviving Uchiha and he was well aware that he was expected two weeks sooner to arrive. But even after weeks of healing himself, he had not fully recovered. Even using his technique to transport himself was an impossible task in itself. He could only hope his master would feel compassion towards him.

The man's mind wielded in thought as he came to a stop at a lone door at the end of the hall and yellow piercing eyes stared at the wood barrier. The weight of his "gift" tapped lightly against his thigh until he stilled but the ominous aura of the object still stirred in the stale air. The man steeled his nerves when he felt the lone presence beyond the wooden door and the commanding, "come in." only solidified his resolve. He was a loyal shinobi so any harm that came to him would be only that… no death sentence would fall upon his judgment.

Raising a charcoaled scarred hand, he opened the door and entered the even dimmer room of his employer.

"Zetsu," the man acknowledged with a slight surprised yet disapproving pitch. "I had worried you had gotten lost."

"_Forgive me, sir…But the Uchiha proved to be more troublesome then I had anticipated._ **The young brat got away…"** He gave a low bow but grimaced slightly.

The man before him took a slight ominous atmosphere and dark crimson narrowed. "Sasuke? I had heard he had won the fight….However," the man stood from his spot at his desk and walked around to the front casually with arms crossed. "I had expected him to be an easy retrieval in his condition. Uchiha Itachi was not an easy opponent. How was it Sasuke was able to injure you so badly?"

Zestu could feel the glare burn into his already smoldered skin and the heat only reignited. "**It was Itachi who I fought,** _sir. I had assumed him to be dead when I appeared and was going to follow your orders in the extraction however he had some fight in him after all."_

The air grew thick with pregnant silence as the Sharringan spun dangerously at his words. Zetsu did not dare look into his eyes but he refused to show cowardice and look away. Instead he focused on the man's chin as he finally formed the words after mulling them over in his mind. Leaning against the Mahogany wood, with arms unraveling from his front, he carefully asked, "And where is Itachi now?"

There was the question that the strange man had feared yet knew was coming. He steeled his anxiousness and finally turned his gaze. "_Dead sir…But I'm not sure where his remains are._ **He escaped after he attacked me with his damn fire jutsu. There's no way he survived in his condition."**

"And what," came the icy reply, "is, or _was_, his condition?"

A burnt hand reached into his pocket with his fingers curling around the slick slimy orb as he carefully pulled it out into the dim glow of the area.

Crimson widened as the man lifted himself from the front of his desk while taking swallowing strides to Zetsu and the object in his grasp. The blood and slickness shone the reflection of the candles making the aura one portentous. The blood was crusted to the veins of the optic nerve and looked too had once covered the entire cornea. Onyx black iris stared back unblinking… unmoving…

A gloved hand reached out slowly as if the extracted eye was a frightened animal before he carefully picked it up with care and brought it closer to his face for a fuller view. It only took a moment to realize that the eye was useless to him as the cornea was ripped in two and not surgically removed… it was lifeless… it was useless.

However it was clear that- due to the harsh removal of his eye- even if Itachi had a chance to survive before, then the damage to his missing eye, torn cornea, injured chakra channels and possible brain trauma was enough to leave him for dead. Not to mention his epic battle with the healthier, younger brother just moments before. The lack of chakra and being in the heart of enemy territory was the signing of his death warrant. There was no way anyone would, let alone could, survive that.

A deadly smirk curled the man's lips as he turned to his loyal subject. "Very well, Zetsu. We shall make new arrangements for the younger Uchiha. He would be a valuable asset to us and I would hate for him to get smart and return to Konoha before we acquire a chance to obtain him first. Go heal yourself and rest."

"Hai…"

Zetsu bowed slightly and walked out of the room leaving the pleased man to turn back to his desk as he sunk into his chair smoothly. The lone eye was placed in his right hand as he twisted the slimy ball around his finders as if a toy. "Itachi… I wish you wouldn't have grown a conscious before you died."

* * *

The slate grey clouds shaded the village from the warm sun and a soft breeze rushed through the buildings, causing Sakura to take a deep breath of fresh rain air before she eagerly sped up as she neared a small stand that just opened after she had finished her scouting around the village. There was still no sign of Team Hebi anywhere however she was slightly grateful. Let's face it she had enough to handle at the moment anyway.

"Excuse me," Sakura greeted warmly to an older woman holding a sleeping two year old. She had short blonde hair with darker brown eyes and a tanned heart shaped face that smiled warmly. "I was wondering if you were selling anything yet."

"Yes," she said with her own smile. "I just have to put him down and I can help you."

Sakura nodded and looked over all the fruit and she eagerly began to pick a few plums and peaches out. "Hmm… Fruit will be good for his stomach," she said aloud.

Sakura turned back with the bag in hand just as the woman returned with a tray of dango's from the building. "You have Dangos?"

"Oh, yes. I just pulled them out… I'm guessing you would like some?"

"Yes please!"

"How many-"

"I'll take a full tray."

"…Oh… alright then," she laughed. "You must really like them."

"Yes definitely, and my friend would really enjoy it too, I'm sure," Sakura explained excitedly referring to Itachi… _Feed a criminal sweet food and maybe leave with your life…._

"And where is your friend now? Sleeping still?" she asked as she pulled the dangos into a carry out box.

"He isn't feeling well. He just got over a terrible fever," Sakura said.

"Oh that's too bad. Well in that case it's on me," she smiled and handed Sakura the box and fruit.

"No-I couldn't-"

"Non-sense," she waved. "I hope your friend feels better."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said with a polite bow as she turned to walk the last two blocks to the hotel. Finally reaching it, she went straight up stairs and maneuvered the bags of food before opening the door quietly as to not wake Itachi. Walking in with the door shutting behind her with a soft whispering click, Sakura paused then froze as color drained from her face at the sight of the empty room and the…

Empty bed…

Her senses kicked to full alert and eyes widened lightly to take everything in. _Not good, not good!_ Her inner mind panicked. Instinctively she reached for her kunai but a sudden shift in the shadows beside her was enough to tell her it was too late. The coral-haired kunoichi twisted as the predator lunged but her evasive maneuver backfired and sent both her and the attacker stumbling down to a hard crash on the wood floor boards. The clatter of the bags of food only helped stir up decades of dirt against the wooden floor but all Sakura could focus on was trying to gain rick oxygen into her lungs as her attacker twisted them around until she was pinned beneath him. Two wrists were in a firm grasp above her head and the cold blade of her own kunai kissed her delicate throat.

_Oh God… I'm going to die… _

The thought left less fear then she thought was possible as she managed to open her eyes to see the predator.

Sharrigan….

Horror filled emerald stared back, unable to process that her patient… her _prisoner_ was now in the lead role as he stared upon her with such intensity that it held her to the spot. She couldn't move or fight back if she tried… Not even as his breath fanned over her skin, sending chills and a strange butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. The single red eye widened a fraction; if Sakura was not inches from his face then she would have missed it. Supple lips parted as a whisper was spoken in slight… surprise that made her blink. "Haruno?..."

The sound of her name, as he spoke it with an unexpected softness only made the butterflies return.

A tense silence swelled between them and Sakura wondered if she was to talk, then how deep the kunai would dig into her skin. But what was she to say?

After a few seconds ticked by, Itachi spoke, breaking the silence, "I must admit I had not expected you to stick around."

Sakura risked swallowing as her head stopped spinning. "Did you expect me to run away," she bit out with less aggression then she wanted.

The cold blade retracted from her throat but her hands stayed pinned above her head, and no matter how much she wanted to struggle, she refused to push his temper.

Itachi though only seemed perplexed as he studied the woman below him. Her hair was in a neat braid with strands of hair framing her heart shaped face. Bright green eyes shone through the shadows of the dim room as she stared back at him, meeting his Sharringan with no fear. This intrigued him as he allowed himself to take in a quick scan of her clothes. Black shirt clung to her curves in a flattering way and her stomach peeked slightly from the disheveled position they were in allowing him to catch sight of creamy white skin across tone muscles. There was no denying this girl was attractive and he vaguely wondered how something so small and petite could crush boulders.

Perhaps he would be able to find out…

"I expected you to kill me… In the very least, turn me in."

The coldness of his response brought back a wave a guilt. She should have done that however now she was slightly grateful she hadn't turned him in. After all, the last thing she needed was him holding her secret of killing Iwa-nin to protect him over her head. Or worst, tell everyone.

But somehow she doubted he was a snitch.

_And I expect to get information out of him? _It seemed like a silly idea but she was too deep in the mess to back out now.

"You have information I want," she stated flatly as she stared back less fearful. "About Akatsuki…"

A crooked smirk curled his lips as he studied her face, clearly not surprised by her reason. Her brows furrowed and she quickly decided she did not like that look… He obviously knew something she didn't and his expression said it all. "What makes you think I know what Akatsuki is up to? They only tell us what to do on the spot to keep everything simple… Do you think that the Leader would want his lifelong plans to be trusted to ruthless criminals to tell who they want?"

A frown pulled at Sakura and she couldn't help but look away. Now she felt slightly stupid seeing as he had a point. Biting the inside of her cheek, she looked back to Itachi. "You know what they are planning with the tailed-demons," she countered proudly. "I want to know why and what they plan to do with them."

A single red eye stared back at her with now an expression she couldn't read. Slowly… agonizingly so, he leaned down, noting how she tensed beneath him, until his lips brushed the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, emerald eyes widened, heartbeat quickened…. _Oh God…._

There was a pause as if he was enjoying her reaction to him before he slowly broke the silence. "What would you be willing to give me in return for what I can tell you?"

She was past the butterflies in her stomach and now heat seemed to fill her body. His hair curtained around her at this distance and the smell of forest was intoxicating. She couldn't help but squirm slightly as he pulled away from her ear and to stare back at her blushing face. What was wrong with her?

"I-uh.."

Sharringan was trained upon her lips as she struggled to get her mind working. She racked her brain thinking of what to do or what he would be interested in however she did not know him that well. She didn't know what he wanted…

Until…

Red faded to black as his right eye seemed to soften as he was trapped in his own thoughts. He remembered what he had learned about his brother. The kyuubi was the blonde and the woman beneath him now was the third piece. Until the last year and a half, he had never paid much attention to her, knowing that she did have a crush on his younger brother and that was the extent of it. He assumed that she was possibly the weakest genin so they paired her up with the Kyuubi and Sasuke to balance the team out, but that logic was thrown out of the window the day he found out she killed Sasori. Then his curiosity was increased when he had come across Orochimaru preparing to give her the cursed seal. She was the apprentice of Tsunade, the student of Hatake Kakashi so her skill level was made to be high yet there was something different about this kunoichi and for once he was truly inquisitive on a dangerous level. What exactly was it about her that had caught his interest that long year ago? What ever it was, he was even more so interested now. And what unseen force out there had her-out of all the people in the world-find him when he was being attacked by the Iwa-nin?

Why was she helping him, let alone, healing him?

Yes, he was fully aware that she had healed him as the pounding from behind his missing eye was now just a dull throb. Breathing seemed easier than ever before and his body felt stronger. Not even when he had traveled to find a medic who could help him in his condition, did he ever feel this good. For this young woman beneath him to manage that was an achievement in itself...

Perhaps he should show her his gratitude.

Sakura saw the wheels turning in the Uchiha's mind but it was like looking through frosted glass with no clear idea what was going on. His charcoal eye was almost glazed over to block his inner thoughts and the eye batch over his left didn't help at all. Instead he leaned his head closer to Sakura who instantly froze and sucked in a sharp breath as the inches between them slowly diminished to nothing.

"W-wait…stop," she pleaded but didn't care how she sounded. The lone charcoal eye blinked slowly as if focusing on her instead of looking through the kunoichi and she tried to pull her wrists free.

But it was to no advantage.

"I should, shouldn't I?" The deep voice spoke, his breath hot against her face. Sakura's heart was pounding so fast and loud she wondered if he could hear it. His free hand came up to brush some hair from Sakura's face gently. "I really should _stop_."

His voice.

It was so conflicted. It was the very first time she had heard his voice like this; it was bitter and yet... _wanting_. It made something move within Sakura.

Suddenly she felt his lips press against hers, soft but possessive. Sakura felt everything in her brain fade away, she couldn't think. She could only feel the warmth of his lips, the firmness of his hands upon her wrists pulling her to him, smell the scent of lingering forest. Her small hands unconsciously clenched into fists, as she felt all the tepid feelings wash through her.

Warm hands touched her face before gently tilting it up, as his lips pressed more insistently against hers. She felt her own lips start to part, _wanting_… somehow _wanting_ so much… _the warmth_…

_No!_

Sakura jammed her lips tight before she succumbed to the forbidden desire.

She heard that deep chuckle in her ear, and the tingles it sent through her body didn't help keep the blush from rising.

Before she could realize what was happening, Itachi trailed his lips from her resisting ones down her neck. She tried to move away but his strong arms held her in a tight grip. All she could do was close her eyes and try to block out the feel of his lips coasting over her skin now as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

And as soon as it began, it stopped as he pulled away slowly to allow a few inches between them. Doe like eyes stared back before narrowing however her blush never wavered causing a cute pout to cover her expression. The pink-hair kunoichi opened her mouth to shout out a few curses but Itachi seemed to interrupt just before her voice could leave her throat.

"Akatsuki's goal is to collect all of the tailed demons and combine the power to enforce world peace upon the Hidden Villages." He brushed a lock from her neck before continuing. "There are only three more tailed demons they need to collect and your companion Naruto will be the last they come after." Itachi's voice was smooth like dark velvet as his single black eye stared right into her emerald.

"W-wha-," she stuttered as previous frustration slowly turned to embers. He actually kissed her…. And then is telling her about Akatsuki? Was she dreaming? "World peace? How would that-"

A small squeak left her lips when she was suddenly pulled to her feet as Itachi released her before continuing. "They will use fear against the Hidden Villages to keep a peace treaty to last as long Leader deems fit," As if that was the end of the discussion and explain it all.

"Now," he released her wrists and a shadow of a smirk formed at her dumbfounded expression. "I believe you brought food, Haruno and we shouldn't let that go to waste."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was choppy or boring or idk… but it needed to happen and I tried to make it as interesting as possible. **

**Ohhhh Itachi Itachi… what are you thinking? Don't go growing an obsession with our pink haired friend ;) **

**Sorry I'm rambling but it is important; I am making my own direction with this so if it isn't "accurate with the magna or episodes" **_**(which I haven't kept up on)**_** then I am sorry. But it's my story :) **

**_Please review!_**


	4. Only Ally

**I am soooo grateful to have such amazing readers! Thank you sooo much! And the reviews are all fantastic! **hands out cookies** My work hours have been crazy so I'm sorry for the few month delay. **

Chapter 4

Her left hand carefully picked up the dango on her plate and raised it to her mouth where she took a careful bite of the savory food as her right hand gripped the kunai a little tighter where it lay motionless against her lap under the small table that separated her from the Uchiha. The cold steal burned against the flesh of her palm as she observed the man warily from the corner of her eyes. The said shinobi seemed to take no notice as he sat quite calmly across from her with a small hint of arrogance… Perhaps she was mistaken and it was just confidence… Either way she decided she didn't like it or the fact that she was, moments earlier, kissed by the same man. A blush threatened to rise and she was aware that she was completely out of her element in this situation. Here she sat with a man she assumed would try to kill her first chance he got and all he had done was kiss her and give her some information that she wanted. Now they sat civilly across from one another eating in silence… all while her control over the situation slowly dissipated into nothing.

Just what planet was she on? And why was she not doing anything about it?

Because what could she do? So far he was co-operating and acting polite-other than that damn kiss!... Why couldn't she get that out of her head?

_Because maybe it wasn't so bad_…. Her inner thoughts stated.

_No. No. No. No!_

She was just caught off guard and she would be damned if it happened again.

Sakura's hand gripped the kunai tighter as she swallowed her food.

Itachi Uchiha continued to eat his food patiently, obviously enjoying the silence as well as the food and treatment. He was surely surprised by the events of the last week. This kunoichi-who he expected to kill _or _turn him in- had instead healed him more then he knew was necessary to keep him alive for answers. All she had to do was keep him just out of Death's reach to interrogate him however she refused to be so cruel, it seemed. He was all too aware that she wanted to protect her teammate Naruto; similar to just as he was his own brother. As he took another bite of the food and chewed indifferently, the cunning Uchiha predicted there was to be more questions aimed at him about Akatsuki from the pink-haired kunoichi, still this did not deter him. He had nothing to hide at this point. He wasn't even supposed to be alive and yet here he was eating lunch with his younger brother's teammate. The irony of it all was rather amusing to him.

Glancing over he noted the supple changes to her appearance since over a year ago. Tone legs still similar as before but her hair was longer instead of her previous shoulder length, and folded carefully into a braid that was slightly skewed since their light banter when she first entered the room. Green eyes watched him but after realizing he was looking at her, she turned away to look at the other side of the room. He could feel the corner of his lips twitch but he kept a smirk from forming. He didn't want to push her just yet. It wasn't like they were enemies… After all he was a supposedly dead man at that moment. What was she to do? Take him back to Konoha? No. He was aware she had too many questions that he had answers to and she was an intelligent Kunoichi. She would want to know why he was alive….

But even _he_ couldn't answer that. When Death had cornered him, Itachi had seemed to gain some invisible unknown strength to keep going. To be honest, his escape back to somewhere safe had been all about making one more step. Just one more step-one more-one more. He never expected to make it somewhere safe and undercover to heal long enough to live another few weeks, let alone running into one of the top medic-nins in the nation to actually extend his life considerably longer. Whatever Kami was up there was not done with him yet it seemed.

The silence between the two stretched on for a few more minutes before Itachi decided to break it. Sakura wasn't the only one with questions. After a sip of his tea that Sakura had brewed reluctantly, he set it down and leaned against the back of his chair indifferently. The casual nature did not escape Sakura's peripheral vision but she only took a sip of her own tea, trying to ignore him.

"How did you know Dango's were my favorite, Haruno-chan?"

Green eyes narrowed but she did not turn towards him. "Don't call me that."

"…." Another moment passed as he watched her take another slow sip. "Can you answer my question?"

Sighing she pulled the tea cup from her lips. "I didn't know you liked them. Next time I know to just get you ramen instead."

The slight hostility was apparent in her tone but he didn't take offense to it. Instead he decided to do the opposite, knowing it would throw the kunoichi off. "I appreciate the Dangos… Thank you, Haruno."

Green eyes turned to him in mild shock but after blinking, it disappeared to suspicion and she turned her eyes to the wall again.

This time a smirk did curl his lips in amusement. "So what is your current mission other then interrogating an S-class criminal of the most notorious outlaw group of shinobi?" he asked with a flat cold Uchiha tone with a narrowed suspicious eye. The Iwa-nin had only stumbled upon him by accident and one ninja in the group had recognized him immediate. Other than that, he was not sure if anyone else knew he was still alive and he wanted to keep it like that, though… he couldn't say he minded Sakura knowing. Without her he wouldn't even be there.

_Damn he sure was curious,_ she pondered as she looked to meet his eye that stared back darkly with intensity. Instinctively she swallowed but tried not to turn away from the predatory look. There was hidden intent behind his words and she knew he was gathering his own information from her. "It's none of your concern. After I get_ all _the information about Akatsuki from you then I will take you back to Konoha. That's all you should be concerned about."

The silence swelled between them though Sakura forced herself to keep her eyes on his though it was hard with the dark iris staring at her with a mysterious deep pool of emotion she could not decipher. Finally she decided to turn the tables. "I have one question other then the Akatsuki…. How are you even alive?"

The smirk faded from Itachi's lips and his face was soon the blank stare Sakura knew all too well. "After the fight with Sasuke I managed to get to a small village on the border. After a week there I traveled here where I rested and healed myself a little longer. The rest you know."

The answer was to be vague but long enough to sound like details. Sakura, being a medic and actually accessing the damage done to his body knew there was far too much left unsaid. "What happened to your eye and your hair?"

_Long… envious hair_, she added to herself.

"I'm sure you deducted what happened to my eye, kunoichi," he started. Sakura instantly noted the change from Haruno to Kunoichi and she assumed he was only being guarded with his answers. "As for my hair I was in no shape to fight the last few weeks. I had to change my appearance without having to use up my low chakra reserves. Cutting my hair only allowed me to hide in plain sight."

Sakura knew that had to be the truth. She didn't even recognize him until he was face to face…

He closed his eye and took a sip from the tea, ignoring the furrowed brows of his companion. When she still hadn't said anything, he lowered the cup and added, "It will grow back if that is what you are concerned about."

Instantly, to Itachi's amusement, she rolled her eyes and scoffed while a blush of pink formed. "I'm hardly concerned about your looks Uchiha. What I do want is to know what Akatsuki's next move is—"

"Are you on your mission alone?"

"Er… what?" Sakura blinked at the question, ignoring the fact she was interrupted. This time she furrowed her pink brows and leaned backward slightly against the chair.

"Your mission… Is it a solo mission?"

A single dark eye stared back blankly but the storm cloud inside held a hidden emotion she could guess was curiosity. "Err…Yes… why?"

"Your team is in Konoha still?"

"What are you getting at, Uchiha? In case you haven't noticed you are in no condition to fight or escape so therefore you are the prisoner here. You don't ask questions," she stated boldly, taking a page out of Tsunade's book.

_Cha Tell him!_

But the smile that threatened to show was soon wiped away as the dark iris narrowed ever so slightly.

Itachi did not like being reminded of his condition but he ignored her statement completely knowing she had a valid point in a way. She still clearly underestimated him if she forgot how much she actually healed him and he was feeling better then ever at that moment. "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura sat back in her chair once again with green eyes blinking. He didn't know? Then again why would he? Sasuke took his eye and left him for dead after all. Was he asking to get revenge against him? Perhaps to get his eye back? There was no way she would be able to tell him her mission was currently to see if he was still in this area so there was only one thing to say. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a year or so."

_**Clip!**_

The tea cup hit the table top a little harder than normal as Itachi's single eye narrowed with a sharp gleam making Sakura grip her kunai tighter.

"He's not in Konoha?" His voice was like nitrogen ice that hit her bare skin but she only shook her head, afraid her voice would stutter with the sudden change of her prisoner...

He leaned back and looked to the table as he retreated to his thoughts. He had assumed Sasuke would return to Konoha after his death… Never had he expected him to stay a missing-nin. He was to turn the Uchiha name to good… to take revenge on him and start over the right way. Just what was he thinking?

Standing up in a swift motion, Itachi began long strides towards the door, not caring if Sakura still had his weapons. Reaching for the brass knob, he was suddenly stopped by a sharp voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your concern, Haruno," he replied coldly and turned the knob but a hand closed the door before he could open it further.

"The hell it is! You are not leaving here." To state her point, she crossed her arms and stood boldly between him and the exit. "I know what you are trying to do. You are not going after Sasuke and I won't let you take his eyes for your own!"

Itachi stared upon her with anger starting to bleed his eye to red, but Sakura watched back daringly waiting for him to back down. She was not going to let him leave. Period. He had information and answers that she needed… That Konoha and Naruto needed. It wasn't about her or Sasuke. It was a lot more than that.

"Move." His voice was like cold steel and as he looked to the small weapon in her hand, he knew she was serious. Instinctively, his tomoe began to spin but only Sakura seemed to notice as emerald eyes widened.

Instinct took over and as she clenched her eyes shut, her mind took hold of her body. Without control, she brought her hand down and the sharp sound of hand against cheek rang clear in the hotel room.

Sakura had slapped Itachi; slapped him right across the face.

She lowered her hand, with emerald eyes shining in a new kind of fear for what she had done, and her heart pounding in her chest so loud she knew he could hear. But she forced past the fear and stared upon him with eyes shining and hissing anger. "H-how dare you try to use that on me… After I saved your…" she couldn't finish the cold accusation, only hold her breath letting the sentence hang in the air between them. Instead she finished in a small voice that he heard just barely, "Just like…Sasuke…"

Itachi quietly turned to her and Sakura mentally flinched from his gaze. However, there was no anger in the depths of the now charcoal eye that burned into her.

He was… unreadable.

Then he opened his mouth. "You really are a hypocrite."

Sakura's eyes flashed in anger, in spite of her fear and nervousness. "I am not."

"Yes you are. You are here looking for Sasuke and instead you run into me. You are still trying to retrieve him. I'm not a fool, Haruno. Now move aside—"

"No! I don't care if I find Sasuke or not! It is my mission to see if he was in this area and to see where he was going. I gave up on him long ago. My only concern is that he won't come after Naruto or try to hurt anyone I care about!" Her voice wavered and shook for reasons she did not know. But standing in front of his older brother who was an S-class criminal that could kill her now was enough to make her emotions and nerves run high. "You don't know me so don't act like you do."

Itachi only stared upon the girl who met his gaze unflinchingly despite the tears of frustration threatening to fall. Never had he met anyone who would dare to stand up to him let alone slap him and still stay determined..._and breathing_. But what caught his interest the most was not her strength that held her strong now. It was her statement. As he replayed her words over in his head, he knew she was telling the truth. His brother would not return to Konoha. He was too far in his own power and pride to return to the village and his friends. Sasuke had made a new life as a missing-nin and the fact Itachi had not seen that coming after his death was only proof that his brother was more unpredictable then he had imagined.

Minutes ticked by and he could feel the sudden throb of his eye socket begin to beat with stinging pain. He was still low on chakra, barely healed to be considered in good health and had nowhere to go. Sakura may only want answers about Akatsuki but at that moment-prisoner or not- she was his only ally.

"Alright, Haruno," was all he could say as he turned and walked back to the room and disappeared around the corner of the wall into the bathroom.

"W-what are you doing now?" she questioned in confusion and her arms dropped to her side. "Hey-I'm talking to you-"

Itachi reappeared around the corner and grabbed a clean towel from the shelf. "You should not make assumptions on things you don't understand yourself, girl…" A dark gaze pinned her to her spot. "I'm going to shower. We will discuss this more later."

Emerald eyes blinked as she watched him disappear again with yet again no control. What the hell kind of mess was she into?

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! This is important!"

The urgent pounding on the door woke the dozing Hokage from her nap. She looked to the door while rubbing sleep from her eyes, wondering what these people wanted.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it?" she asked, agitated that the knocking was insistent.

The doors burst open and in stumbled Izumo and Kotetsu with a man who looked dead on his feet. Tsunade stood from her desk-knocking her chair down- and rushed to their side. "What happened?!" All traces of sleep were gone.

"When we were on guard at the gates, this man came running out of the forest," Izumo said, with a hand keeping the said man steady on his feet. Burns scraped half of his face and down his throat with blisters and blood oozing from his dried skin that wreaked a foul stench. Dirt and soot covered him where the only thing that stood out was the whites of his eyes and fresh scarlet blood weeping out of a gaping wound in his chest.

"T-the village…" he gasped exhaustedly.

"Get him a chair," the blonde ordered and Kotetsu obeyed immediately. The man fell back into the chair and Tsunade started to heal the wound that continued to bleed the dark blood. Izumo ran to the hall and brought back a cup of water to the gasping man with Tsunade letting him get a drink but started focusing on healing him as best as she could. His heart rate was racing in distress and she was starting to sweat, knowing that this man wasn't going to make it. Blood continued to seep across her floor and her clothes, but she didn't take notice.

"What do you need us to do?" Kotetsu asked, wanting to help.

A long look in her eyes and a shake of her head said it all. Turning back to the man, she calmly asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

She could almost hear the pounding of his heart in a beat-beat-beat. There was hardly a distinguished paused between the beating.

"M-my village…just a few miles from the border…of Tea, was at-attacked. A small shinobi squad tore through it…No one else survived…" Tsunade frowned at the news and could feel his heart slowing down as he started to leave her. She tried to push more chakra to close up his wound, but he had already lost so much blood.

The beat continued to slow to a beat...beat...beat.

"Do you know where they were from or what they were doing?"

"They w-were missing-nin…" He took a long shaky breath. "They were looking for someone. Th-they said that…they were spreading out…to look for them. That they wanted the new recruit… For the next shinobi war the recruit would be extremely valuable… with all the training and former teammates…"

The heart continued to slow…Beat-beat…beat-beat…beat…

"And how accurate is this?" She wanted to make sure that the enemies weren't sending a false message to trick the village.

"I over heard….them….talking to each other… Before I….got away…"

….beat-beat…

Silence.

"Another Shinobi War?" Kotetsu gaped. "Lady Hokage… Just who was it they were after?"

Tsunade heaved a helpless sigh as she slowly removed her hand from the man's wound. Amber eyes gave him one last sorrowful gaze before standing and taking a hand towel from Izumo. "I'm afraid… I may have an idea…" Hardened eyes looked to her subjects. "Get Hatake and Gai here. They have a mission to relieve Sakura from that country."

"Hai!"

Watching as her subordinates vanished, she turned back to the window where the sun was shrouded behind storm clouds and her thoughts turned to her apprentice. "I hope you don't find Sasuke…"

* * *

Itachi stepped from the bathroom with steam rolling out of the doorway as he gently toweled his short ebony locks while the other hand held the towel draped around his waist. He scanned the room momentarily before landing on the coral-hared kunoichi who stood near the coffee pot. He stood there for a moment only watching her with intrigued silence as she glanced over a map spread across the counter. She had her back to him as she studied it, not even realizing she presented an easy target to the S-Class criminal. However he had no interest in harming her and yet it surprised him to not mind her company and to be so trusting over the girl who was his brother's ex teammate. Who was to say she didn't have feelings for his little brother and wouldn't try to kill him to bring him back… or in the very least to get Sasuke's attention like bait? He was not a stranger to women's behavior to the Uchiha's looks and knew it was a valid reasoning…. However there was something different about Sakura. She had fought with him. even healed him and even after his slight attack on her previously, she had yet to threaten him other then taking him back to Konoha. But why? What was her reasoning to treat him respectfully?

And why didn't he just try to escape when he knew he could? He couldn't deny that she hadn't crossed his mind in the last year since he had saved her from Orochimaru. Different? Yes she was… Strong? Certainly. But he had met other formidable kunoichi and yet none had pulled his attention like she had.

Itachi's eye glanced her over, taking in ever curve and soft skin that showed. She was very attractive in an exotic sort of way and her deadly strength only added to the petite charm she carried. Something within him stirred at the flashback of the kiss they shared previously and though it was only one sided, he knew she was affected too.

_But it isn't enough_, his inner thoughts raced before he had time to catch his own meaning.

Blinking slowly he pushed the thought away for later and set the towel he used for his hair along the back of an armchair. Silently as any shinobi, he stalked behind Sakura's unsuspecting form as if prey while his eye traveled once more over her form.

She leaned on the counter with elbows keeping her up while she scanned the map and her hips sticking back slightly. For now he wanted answers himself and perhaps he would be able to let his mind rest while he tried to escape at a later time. But whatever stirred within him wanted something before he left… The sensation was new to him and as he reached Sakura, he set both hands on either side of her on the counter, causing her to gasp and spin around to face him.

"Uchiha!" she exclaimed as she caught her breath and a hand went to her heart to calm the erratic beating. "What the hell?!"

A dark eye stared back with amusement shining at her startled reaction. "Why is it you let your guard down when I could kill you at any moment?"

At this Sakura mentally cursed herself at her stupidity. Shamefully she met his gaze bitterly, "I assumed you wouldn't try anything…"

"And why is that?" he asked with curiosity etched in his tone. "You are threatening to take me to prison where I would likely be executed…"

Sakura bit her lip as emerald eyes took in the close proximity they were in and the fact only a towel clad his waist. She couldn't help but swallow as heat rose to her cheeks. "I-I… Er…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know, ok? Are you going to kill me now or what?" She asked in a non-hostile tone.

At this he only blinked slowly as silence engulfed them which did nothing to make Sakura feel any better about her situation.

"I'm not going to kill you tonight, Haruno…"

"But you plan to in the morning," she deadpanned and wished she had her kunai with her.

"Ah, astute, very astute, Sakura…" He smirked at his little game. "I will rephrase it for you." He leaned closer and the natural clean smell clouded all of Sakura's senses as her breathing hitched. "You have my word that I will not hurt you at any point now or in the future. Unless of course, I deem it necessary to your health."

Blinking she took in his answer and could not help her next question before it left her mouth. "Why?"

"Sakura, why did you heal me?"

She frowned at the question. It wasn't like she had a real answer for it but she knew that it was something that had been weighing on his mind. "It wasn't fair to have a fight 13-1… Especially when you were injured."

"Not fair? Sakura you left the Academy a long time ago… The world isn't fair…" the previous mirth in his eye was gone as he stared back at Sakura blankly.

Not liking that he had not moved away from her personal space, she tried to answer the best as possible. "I knew that you weren't a stranger. Wasn't sure _who _you were but I knew I met you before. And your chakra wasn't setting off any red flags so I decided to help…"

"And you thought I was Sasuke." It was a cold statement and there was an unfamiliar tightness in Itachi's chest he had not felt before from the words that left him.

At this Sakura blinked and furrowed her brows, feeling the icy undertone… "At first… I wasn't sure. But I guessed you might have been…" she admitted before adding. "I am glad it wasn't however."

Itachi only returned with a raised brow.

Sighing she explained. "If I had helped him then I would be forced to put him down… or bring him in… I would rather not do anything involving him ever again."

"So," he started to try to make sense of what she was saying. "If it had been Sasuke… would you have healed him like you had done with me?"

The question… Sakura opened her mouth to say yes she would, when she realized she couldn't say it. A stricken look covered her face as she shook her head at him.

No… She saved Itachi but wouldn't have done the same to Sasuke? The facts were there in front of his face and he could only stare back blankly. Sakura though turned her gaze away, unable to meet his dark intense stare.

"Sakura…" a slender finger lifted her chin so he could look into the emerald pools. The way they captivated him stirred something once again inside. "You are an enigma…"

And suddenly he stepped back to the cup of tea he had left on the table, allowing  
Sakura to breathe at last. She decided it was fair to give up on figuring him out and instead took to watching him, she let her eyes travel over his bare back and down his towel clad rear to his legs beneath; she had to admit that he had a fine body, although it was littered with many scars. For a few moments she almost wished she could heal them but it only made her sigh.

"So what exactly is this?" she couldn't help but ask as he sat down, unaffected with the fact he was nearly naked. Sakura tried to keep her mind from the obvious fact.

"Should be more specific," he replied shortly.

"Us… I-I mean.." she stumbled over her words at the rise of his brow. "Er… How long is this truce exactly?"

He only gazed back with his wet strands of hair hanging over his empty eye socket while silence swelled between them before he diverted the topic. "You had questions for me…"

Furrowing her brows, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter, not interested in getting closer to him. "I just want to know everything about Akatsuki."

Itachi set his cup down on the table. "What will I be given in return?"

A dry glare aimed at his direction. "I thought we covered this… You have no control… Besides you got that…kiss… so I think we are even."

At this he chuckled causing Sakura frown slightly. "A kiss… in exchange for the most valuable information you could ask for? I think I get something more than that."

"Then considerate an exchange for me saving your life because I could have left you for dead out there being carrion for the crows you love so much."

He was on her before she even had time to realize that her mouth was running away from her brain. He grabbed the back of her head, his fingers digging into her scalp, and brought his face right into hers while his other hand gripped her upper arm tightly; but not tightly enough to leave bruises.

"I thought we were friends, Sakura," he implored mockingly. "I'll show you how to play nice and fair, so listen carefully; do I have your permission to get something for my information that I will give you?" He didn't wait for her to answer he just nodded her head forcibly for her. "Good girl," He looked to her lips and let go of her to go back to the counter as if nothing had happened.

"No," she stated before she had time to think. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"What was that?"

"I… I have nothing to offer you in return for your information. I healed you and saved your life. What more do you want?"

"Something I am not ready to take yet," he murmured before taking his seat once again. He suddenly reminded Sakura of just how dangerous of a man he really was and how she had dropped her guard. "Now I will tell you what I know but that is all I can do. What the plans will be from here on out I will not be of any help."

Taking a steady breath she asked, "Why is that?"

"I am supposedly dead… What makes you think I would use my second chance at life to go back to Akatsuki?"

She had no answer to that.

After a quiet moment he started slowly. "The organization's initial goal was aimed at bringing peace to the world on a larger scale which was later distorted by the influence of others. Although some of the post-Yahiko's members," he paused, "I assume you are aware of Yahiko?"

She nodded. "Yes. After Jiriaya's death…"

He returned with a hum of understanding before continuing. "They joined Akatsuki to further their own goals as I have, and all were united in the ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Nagato had mentioned a three-step process to work their way towards this goal.

"The first part was to plan to obtain a large amount of money to support the organization. Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Akatsuki. To build their reputation, they plan to accept any mission below the usual cost and operate off of the excess funds earned in the first part of their plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, many of the more powerful and well known shinobi villages couldn't afford to accomplish such missions as such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive shinobi villages." He raised the cup of tea to his lips and sipped. "Are you following so far?"

Sakura only nodded trying to absorb it all in.

"By using the tailed beasts, Akatsuki would start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying their reputation and convincing every country to depend on them, thus cornering the market in shinobi labor. Without any business, the other shinobi villages would collapse due to the lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major force of shinobi in existence, they can easily conquer the other countries."

"Conquer the Countries and have full control of the world," she finished the thought as her head swam with all the information like a violent whorl pool. "Shit."

* * *

**Oooo… so Sakura and Itachi are in Tea Country, Kakashi and Gai are on their way to retrieve her, a possible enemy is nearby, Sasuke is off creating mayhem and someone failed ripping Itachi's eyes out. Sounds like its starting to build up a little huh?**

**Sorry for the long update! Please review! It will motivate me to continue! **

**Also I leave for boot camp in a week so I will try my hardest to update one more time before I leave for a few months. Afterwards my updates will hopefully be consistent depending where I get shipped to :)**

**Thank you everyone! **


	5. Blurred Lines

**Sorry. I know that Sakura and Itachi are a little OOC but I just see it as if Itachi had really a second chance at life and freedom (after he was killed by Sasuke and his corpse was (attempt) dismembered by a teammate) I just imagine him having another outlook on life. And NO I don't think he is evil or emotionless. He is human. All the little emotions in the magna (him smiling, crying, ect) is proof that it is a pretense. Granted it was all for Sasuke BUT after all that has happen, maybe he deserves to have emotional devotion to someone… **

**Just my idea for this story! :)**

Chapter 5

Two days had passed since Itachi had explained Akatsuki's plans to her. She still was not comfortable around him enough to leave him any longer then to get food for them but he never once tried anything bad, unless you counted the many times he would get into her personal space. If she didn't think she knew him so well, she would have assumed that he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. But the thought was absurd and she would only shake her head at her foolishness. He probably got a twisted sense of enjoyment from her discomfort. That sounded more like him it seemed, though no matter how often she threatened him, she could swear he would just find it more amusing. It wasn't like the Uchiha had anything else to keep his mind off of while just sitting around the room.

This thought brought the kunoichi to staring at the door to her hotel room before she gave a five knuckle rasp against the door. There was some shuffling from inside before the door opened and she quickly stepped inside before shutting it and activating the seals.

"I'm glad you're starting to trust me. It makes our relationship that more special," Itachi greeted dryly as he walked away to go sit on the couch. He settled into the cushions comfortably and allowed an arm to drape across the back while a dark eye studied her.

Sakura blinked, caught off guard by his term of 'relationship', before rolling her eyes. He must have been teasing-if that was possible. Even with the two days of being around him, she still couldn't tell his moods apart.

"Yeah? Since when were we in a relationship?"

Itachi's dark eye blinked at her with a smirk curling his lips but he didn't answer. Sakura didn't force one out either as she pulled a book from her shoulder bag and tossed it to the Uchiha who caught it easily.

"Glad your depth perception has improved since my treatments," she commented as she stepped into the room. Emerald eyes watched Itachi examine the book, turning it to the back and then to the cover once more.

"If I recall correctly, I never had a problem with depth perception," he replied casually.

Sakura rolled her eyes teasingly. "You know, it_ is_ ok to give _some_ credit and thanks to the Medic-Nins that heal your sorry asses."

"Last time I checked I had only one ass."

Did he just…make a joke?

Emerald eyes stared at him in disbelief for a few passing moments and he only looked back at her blankly. Another second passed before she broke into a grin as he smirked back. "I thought you Uchiha's weren't allowed to have a sense of humor… Aren't you breaking-like-5 different family laws?"

He didn't reply but only looked to the book again and opened it to the first page. Sakura's grin fell as she watched him. He looked better then he had in a long time. The color had returned to his face and his eye looked bright and alert. There was still a little blindness to it but not enough to affect him. His hair was still messy and a little uneven, only adding to his handsome features, but when she brought it up, he only replied it would grow back eventually. Though she never mentioned it to him, his hair was probably the same length as Sasuke's, with the exception that it didn't stick up in the back. This only made the kunoichi miss the elder brother's longer locks but not as much as she had assumed. Itachi still had a look of calm, content danger. It attracted her and yet warned her all the same.

_Damn it… The lines are becoming blurred_, she thought gloomily knowing she was beginning to see this man as more of an ally then a prisoner. Sighing to herself she stepped to the small kitchen and pulled out some water before taking the local newspaper off the counter and opening it up. There still wasn't any update on the village that was burned the couple days before. She had even asked around the market that day to see if there was any information that she didn't already know but it was limited and most people here didn't bother too much with the shinobi world; which was why she found this town a perfect place to recover when on a mission… Now she was slightly regretting it.

Taking a sip of water, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander back to the Uchiha.

* * *

"Do you think Sasuke has anything to do with the village?" Gai questioned to his partner as they buried the campfire. He had been informed before they left that they were retrieving Sakura from her mission, which consisted of her looking for the renegade Uchiha. A bird or a toad could have sufficed just fine but it was no secret Tsunade thought of the girl as her own daughter. Of course she would send someone she trusted in case something had happened. The fact that Sakura had not sent word back about the status of her mission for 4-5 days was also not a good sign.

Kakashi curled his fingers into a few hand signals before his bed roll and extra weapons poofed into nothingness and into his scroll. He didn't reply right away and rolled the scroll carefully into his pack. Standing, he finally turned to his comrade who stood with arms crossed over his chest and an unusual frown stretching his lips. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and gazed through the tree canopy above them, watching the morning light stretch through the sky and changing the dark blue to tinted orange and pink hues like the finest water paintings. There was only unease swirling around behind his dark eye as he rolled the question around in his head before carefully deciding to answer.

"I'm thinking it is a possibility that he could have a hand in it." He sighed. "In truth I know what he is capable of…"

"Well, either way, we will figure it out eventually and everything will be as it should. Always is," said the green dressed man with a shrug. Gai didn't ask for him to elaborate anymore but just nodded to himself as some thoughts obviously were brewing in his mind. Kakashi didn't seem to notice. Deciding to change the subject he did a few calculations in his head. "Sooo, Hatake. Tea Country is…. 16 hours away?"

A single black eye looked to him. "Yes."

"Through heavily forested country with bandits and likely enemy-nin lurking in the shadows, looking for their chance to take down two legendary Konoha-nin?"

Kakashi mentally sweatdropped. "Uh… I suppose?"

"And the beautiful, youthful Sakura may need our help and our protection through these dangerous lands?"

"Uh…I'm sure she is fine-"

Gai struck a pose, interrupting Kakashi with his suddenly cheerful attitude. "Then! We shall not waste time! Our spirits are aged but still youthful, old friend! We shall make this trip in 14 hours or less!"

Kakashi blinked before narrowing his eye in frustration. "I'm not going to sprint all the way—"

"14 hours or LESS! Or Die trying!" He winked and tossed a thumbs up. If the sun was up, Kakashi was sure he would be glittering. "There is no way you will be able to beat Might Gai in this race, Hatake Kakashi!"

Within a split second, Gai disappeared into the trees, leaving a tired and irate Kakashi following casually. "Well… you know what they say…Slow and steady wins the race."

* * *

Sakura sat comfortably in the oak chair with her paper sprawled across the table. By the looks on the photos, Itachi guessed it was a few newspapers combined as she scavenged through whatever she was looking for. Naturally he had an idea of what it could be, knowing that two days prior there had been an attack on a nearby village, as she didn't fail to mention half a dozen times. The damage done was enough proof to point to shinobi and not bandits by the amount of damage alone. Supposedly there had not been any survivors, though the mystery was why attack a civilian village in the first place. Perhaps there had been a shinobi hiding that was the target there and the village was just in the way. Perhaps it was an artifact that was of some great value. Nevertheless it was not his concern. After all he was as good as a ghost.

The coral haired kunoichi broke his thoughts as she cursed silently while papers fell from the table by a rogue breeze coming through the window next to where she sat.

"Damn it-I had that organized!" she murmured to herself while picking the papers up and setting them back to the table. Green eyes looked up and met Itachi's gaze but she turned back to shuffling the papers in order as she had it.

Itachi only watched with interest at his ally. She was a little sensitive, he noticed which only made him wonder as to why she tried to act so tough. Was it an act or a defense mechanism? This frail girl who could heal shattered bones and repair organs with the slightest touch, could crush mountains and boulders with a solo blow. Perhaps her abilities showed more of herself then he realized. Though she was strong and a soldier, she was still woman…still nurtured and healed. There weren't very many shinobi that were so versatile. _Then again she was trained by Tsunade_, he reminded himself. Who else would be a better example? _No wonder why Orochimaru had found her interesting that long year ago. _

Looking back to the book in his hand, he sighed, losing interest in it before looking back to the concentrating kunoichi. Knowing her, she had trained to be as formidable as Sasuke and Naruto so as not to be seen as useless.

Knowing Sakura? No, he didn't really know her much. But he was… definitely starting to. A twisted smirk curled his lips as he set the book down on the couch next to him. Pushing to his feet, he stalked up to stand behind Sakura who was rereading another article. As he arrive to her unsuspecting form, a hand reached out and took a strand of hair in between his fingertips, noticing how she tensed suddenly under his touch.

"U-Uchiha? What are you doing?"

He felt small amount of pleasure build up at how her voice trembled as she stayed still, trying to hide her discomfort. "Sakura," he started smoothly as he rested his other hand on the table so she was trapped in. "Why are you so interested in this village that was attacked?"

She moved her head to distance herself from his hand and her hair but it was futile. He was enjoying it too much once again and she felt the familiar feeling of being out of her depth. She may be Anbu now but she was only one woman against a seasoned assassin.

"What do you mean?" she forced out as she turned her head slightly to gaze at him; her glare failing to have an effect. He didn't spare her a glance but stared at the papers across the table. His expression was the same as all the times in battle. Cold. Calculating.

"Why are you looking into this attack when you have a mission to accomplish? A mission, mind you, that you have neglected."

Sakura felt her chest tighten at his question and knew what his implications meant. _Why aren't you looking for Sasuke?_ She couldn't help but feel anxiety settle in her stomach, not sure how to answer. If there was one thing she had learned about Itachi it was that the younger brother was a touchy subject. There was no blame there however. She understood the betrayal that Itachi felt by his brother's selfish actions. Itachi, nearly, gave up his life for Sasuke to return home and live happy-to rebuild the Uchiha clan fresh, but he had taken selfish desires into his own hands and left. Itachi's _would-have-been_ death was for nothing.

"I can't just leave you here that long. You could escape or lead enemy-nin here to take me out." Her answer was the best she could think to have not set him off. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw that he seemed to mull over her words.

"You think I would betray you, Sakura?"

_You think I'm like my brother?_

Sakura tensed. He was trying to set her up for fail… "No…I mean… I would be foolish to assume I know you, when I really don't, yet."

_Yet?_

"Besides," she continued, missing his brow rose slightly at her slip-up as she turned back to gaze at the table littered with articles. Her hand picked up one with a picture of fire eating away at some buildings through the forest. "I have a feeling that they are somehow related. Sasuke and his team have been seen in this area. Orochimaru is dead and Akatsuki is still in full swing of accomplishing their plans. There is a connection to this village. I _know_ it. I just can't think of how or to who."

Itachi pulled the article from Sakura's hand and looked at it, taking in the details of what happened and what they assume was the cause of the attack. It wasn't a large village, but bigger than one that a group of bandits would raid, or even demolish for that matter. Akatsuki would be able to accomplish it easily and quickly which explained why there would be no survivors. But Sasuke? Even he wasn't enough to burn it down, though with his Team Hebi it was likely.

"If it is my presence that is holding you back from accomplishing your mission, then why not turn me into the authorities here?" He looked to Sakura who stared back at him for a moment and for the first time, he could not read what she was feeling or thinking. Her expression was blank, not a single crease in her brows or gleam in her eyes.

He carefully matched her expression and handed her the article which she took easily and set back on the table with the rest. "Is that what you want?"

Her question caught him off guard however he didn't show. "Now it is my choice, kunoichi? You seem to be confused with how this 'prisoner' topic works."

Turning in her seat, she faced him better as her legs swung to the side of the chair and her right arm rested over the back. Emerald eyes studied him but he only stared back coolly.

Blinking, Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was so confused and mentally tired. It should have been so easy to just take him to Konoha like she should have. Or better yet, to kill him like all the orders across the country were. But _no_. She HAD to save his ass and heal him. Then to make matters worse, she had to treat him normal, because HE treated her normal, or as normal as she assumed he was able to. Like old acquaintance running into each other after a few years. There was no hostility between them despite the many times they (not them directly) had fought.

Itachi was calm natured, never threatened to attack her, allowed her to boss him around, but was still quick to put her in her place with his wittiness and twisted-tongue comebacks that shook her perception of him.

Wasn't he supposed to be cold, lying, and selfish? Wasn't he supposed to be power hungry and dangerous to all who stood in his way, cutting ties with those closest to him?

Green eyes blinked as the realization set in and rested in the pit of her stomach like iron. _No_… she considered as the answer rang through her thoughts as an arrow through paper. _All those things… they aren't HIM. He killed innocent people, but no… All those things described Sasuke_.

_And Itachi was not his brother. _

The finger intertwined in her coral locks brought her back to the present with deafening silence.

"What…" she focused on getting the words out of her mouth instead of his hand. "What is it you plan to do now with your life?"

Her response was a narrow of his eye and she quickly tried to explain her question, hoping he didn't take it as mocking. "I never asked what your plan was now that Sasuke is still doing the same wandering as always. Are you going to try to take his eyes?"

The narrowed eye lessened its glare but she knew she was walking on thin ice. "I have no desire for his eyes. I never did."

Seeing her blank reaction he released her hair and took the seat across from her. He studied her for a moment and found himself quite amused by the many questions she was working through. You could almost see the gears turning her head by the look on her face. Taking a steady breath he knew what he wanted to do next. There was nothing that felt wrong about it so he had no reserves. At that moment he told her almost everything. Why-he wasn't sure- but he explained that he was a spy in Akatsuki for a few years and that with the corrupting politics in Konoha, he had wanted something better for Sasuke; then he clarified how he had lied to Sasuke about taking his eyes when all the elder brother wanted was to scare Sasuke into growing strong and not grieve. Obviously his plan had somewhat back fired and the younger had become corrupted. What he did not tell her was that his family had planned to overtake Konoha and in their own way, had also been corrupted from the inside. The mission to kill the clan and to make it look like he was crazy was a secret he did not want to relive after what happened the last time he shared that information.

Judging by the look on Sakura's face, though, he knew he had his point across. She only blinked in bewilderment as all the information began to swarm around her. Was he telling the truth? She really had to dig deep to remind herself that he was an S-class criminal and not to take his word. What unnerved her the most, though, was that she was finding it harder and harder to remember that he was an enemy.

_Would an enemy tell you this and want you to look for Sasuke?_

He would if he wanted her to drop her guard and leave him so he could escape.

_But he had plenty of chances to kill you, or even knock you out and leave like Sasuke did…_

But he WASN'T Sasuke.

He wasn't his younger brother….

"Why are you telling me this," she asked softly, not meeting his steady gaze.

Itachi didn't answer right away but considered why he was. Since when did he care what other's thought of him? Was it because the only family that he had cared so much for… the one part in his life that made him continue living had moved on without listening to Itachi? He had sacrificed_ so_ much for Sasuke and he chose his way of living then to do the right thing. Maybe- in a way- Itachi realized the secrets, the lies, the burden on his back… was for nothing. He explained what he needed to his brother but it had just been brushed off as if it hadn't mattered. Sure the younger Uchiha was hurt by the truth and angry, however he was reckless and stupid; depending on his anger and hatred alone.

Itachi was tired of the drama. He was tired of the lies and evil in the world. What did he have to loose in telling this kunoichi some of his secrets? Nothing. At this moment, she was the only one on his side and it felt…. good. She was not obnoxious or over bearing which only made him realize how comfortable he was around her. When one was built on pain, you recognized it in others. The situation was something that he could see getting used to again and living the life that he always wanted to, one that his father had forbid. There were no more expectations, no more challenges or politics. Just him and this girl, right here and now.

"Why should I not tell you?" he asked in a soft tone why he tilted his head slightly. The look was innocent enough but Sakura had to look somewhere else to avoid the blush rising.

"Because I am your enemy. Maybe not right now but you are a criminal and I'm Konoha Anbu…" That's a lame excuse.

"I'm afraid the lines aren't so solid, Haruno. I wouldn't be in this situation now if the world were not built in shades of grey."

"No? Then where would you be?" Her tone was skeptical but it only tried to hide her curiosity as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the chair. She tried to ignore the thought in the back of her mind that his last comment may have meant the lines were blurring for him too.

Deciding to humor the young woman, he took a steady breath and for a moment he contemplated where he would be at this instant if he never left Konoha. A small quirk of his lip formed but he hid it well. "Probably stay as Captain in Anbu… Continue missions as usual. I'm sure Hatake would somehow pull me into teaching and having my own Genin team, which would be interesting in itself."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought despite herself. Itachi-Sensei, leader and teacher of a few 13 year olds. They would either worship him or be terrified-_Wait! What was she doing? I shouldn't be thinking like this. _

Wiping her smile from her face, she looked to Itachi across from her and furrowed her brows. He was staring at her. But with such intensity that she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. The similarities between his piercing stare and a wolf hunting its prey was uncanny and she swallowed her sudden unease.

"You mean," she started tentatively, "that you would have stayed in Konoha?" She wanted to keep him distracted with the topic at hand… She was too afraid to find out what he was thinking as his eye bore into her.

"Mhhmm," he hummed and tilted his cheek so it rested on his knuckle while his other left arm relaxed off the side of the armrest. "I would have. Yes."

This confused her. If he wanted to stay in Konoha then why become a missing-nin? Why kill his family?

Why hurt Sasuke if he only wanted Sasuke to live happily in Konoha. Suddenly she realized he had not told her everything after all.

"Am I right to assume you murdered your clan for a reason other than to test your strength?" She asked in a softer, more timid tone then she meant but for some reason it felt wrong to demand the answer as Ibiki may have… as she _should_ have.

The silence stretched between them and suddenly, she realized that his blank stare before had held_ some_ emotion because now…. There was nothing. He was the wolf she had imagined just a short time ago and her instincts told her she had over stepped her boundaries. She didn't realize her arms had fallen from her chest until she felt her fingers intertwined with the hem of her shirt. She dropped her eyes and couldn't help the way her jaw clenched anxiously, the truth of how dangerous Itachi Uchiha overwhelmed her… damn why was she just sitting here? Why wasn't she grabbing for a weapon?!

Instinct told her that would only instigate a fight and that was the last thing she wanted.

Suddenly his voice broke through, causing her to startle. "You are correct."

His voice was tight like a violin string but he had not moved from his seat. Instead his head wasn't resting on his hand any longer.

"…" she didn't say anything, not trusting to make the situation worse. For some reason it unnerved her to cause conflict with Itachi. Emerald clashed with the single onyx and she couldn't keep from blinking only to find him gone from his seat in the chair across from her as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and baby cliffhanger! But It's all I had time for before I left! **

**Please review so when I graduate I have lots of love from my readers and I update soon! **


End file.
